Novamente Ao Rumo De Uma Nova Vida
by Colunista Sesshoumaru
Summary: Mais revelações, intrigas, drama e romance! Inuyasha e seus amigos estão novamente buscando o rumo de suas vidas. Baseda na obra "A Dama do Lago"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 1**

Uma brisa adentra a caverna, Kagome levanta seus olhos. Prostrado à entrada, iluminado pela luz avermelhada do poente estava Inuyasha com um olhar arrependido em silêncio a observando.

Kagome solta o vasilhame completamente pasma deixando que este quebrasse e esparramasse os grãos de arroz por todo o chão.

Inuyasha, em silêncio, dá um passo, em seguida outro, e assim vai lentamente à direção de Kagome.

Assustada devido a agressão sofrida anteriormente por Inuyasha, a garota fecha os olhos e levanta seu braço sobre o rosto numa tentativa de defesa.

Aquilo fez com que Inuyasha parasse de caminhar e percebesse o tamanho mal que havia feito. Uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto e ele diz:

_Não vim aqui para fazer-lhe mal, Kagome.

Ainda assustada ela apenas olha para o hanyou. O medo era visível em seus olhos.

Inuyasha dá um passo para trás e vai retornando para a saída com a consciência pesada ele diz:

_O que foi que eu fiz!?

Kagome então, percebendo que ele não estava ali para feri-la diz com voz intimidadora:

_Por acaso veio até aqui para me ameaçar ou olhar se tenho a marca de seu clã nas costas Inuyasha? É isso? Veio conferir se sou realmente uma traidora?

Inuyasha pára. Ele vira-se para Kagome em silêncio. Seu rosto era um rosto completamente reconhecedor de uma vergonha que carregava em seu coração.

Kagome olha com fúria e brada:

_Vamos! Diga! Veio aqui para me humilhar! Pois saiba que se quiser saber terá de me matar primeiro, pois não cederei mais aos seus caprichos como outrora!

Inuyasha corre até Kagome caindo de joelhos e a surpreendendo com um forte e caloroso abraço. A garota fica atônita. Então ele fala muito carinhosamente:

_Vim aqui para pedir que você me perdoe, não vim conferir nada, não há necessidade dessas coisas quando se sabe a verdade e porque confio em você.

Kagome tinha vontade de abraçá-lo da mesma forma, mas ao fechar os olhos ela apenas lembrava-se da fúria de Inuyasha naquele dia fatídico.

_Não posso Inuyasha.

Kagome empurra Inuyasha para longe de si com as duas mãos, lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos, aquilo deixa Inuyasha completamente desesperado. Kagome diz:

_Eu não confio mais em você. Amanhã Kouga pode não estar por perto para proteger-me de sua explosão de ira.

Inuyasha compreende a posição de Kagome e levanta-se. Saindo da caverna ele diz:

_Hoje está acontecendo o casamento de Sango e Miroku, penso que ao menos você poderia ir até lá para felicitar seus amigos.

Olhando o kimono de festa que ela mesma havia feito para o marido, Kagome diz:

_Imaginei tal coisa quando o vi vestido com o kimono que lhe dei em nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento.

Kagome levanta-se com dificuldade e diz:

_Eu irei, primeiro avisarei Kouga para que não fique preocupado.

Kagome caminha para fora da alcova e chama um dos guardas da tribo dizendo:

_Avise Kouga que fui ao casamento de Sango e Miroku, diga a ele para que também vá, estarei o aguardando.

Kagome volta e olha para Inuyasha dizendo:

_Agora sim posso ir.

Inuyasha apenas a olha com certa dificuldade de esconder sua tristeza e faz um sinal com a cabeça dizendo sim.

Kagome passa por Inuyasha e vai caminhando, preocupado, ele diz:

_Seria mais inteligente se eu a levasse, a distância é longa, demoraríamos muito e você não está em condições de ficar perambulando por aí.

Kagome encara o hanyou e diz:

_Certo. Ao menos uma coisa certa você disse até agora. Não posso arriscar a segurança de meu filho por sua conta. O mínimo que deve fazer é nos levar até lá em segurança.

Inuyasha aproxima-se de Kagome e a segura em seus braços dizendo:

_Segure-se firme, por favor.

_Eu ainda me lembro de como é.

Kagome fica ruborizada assim como Inuyasha. Os dois partem. O vigilante avisa Kouga que fica preocupado:

_Vou atrás daqueles dois agora mesmo! Depois do que Inuyasha fez à Kagome, é melhor que eu tenha certeza de que ela ficará bem.

Kouga parte na direção do vilarejo de Kaede.

...

Música, dança, um farto banquete é oferecido na comemoração do casamento de Sango e Miroku.

Ambos estavam muito felizes assim como seus amigos.

Sesshoumaru olha o pôr do sol e diz para si mesmo:

_Espero que aquele parvo não tenha feito nenhuma estupidez.

A música tocava e Sango arrasta Miroku para uma dança:

_Venha Miroku! Vamos dançar!

_Mas, mas, eu vou pisar no seu pé!

_Não tem importância! Venha!

Os dois dançam e logo os convidados presentes fazem o mesmo.

Aiko estava dormindo na cabana de Kaede, Rin retorna à festa ao ouvir o anúncio entusiasmado de Tanuke:

_E que dancem os noivos! Ehehehehee!

Rin corre até Sesshoumaru e segura em sua mão dizendo:

_Venha querido!

Sesshoumaru olha como sempre seu semblante sério, mas seus olhos transpassavam o pavor que sentira ao ouvir o convite da esposa:

_Anda Sesshoumaru! Vamos dançar! Aiko está dormindo como um anjo na cabana de Kaede venha!

Sesshoumaru é praticamente carregado por Rin para dançarem. Meio sem jeito ele atende ao pedido de Rin.

Dentre as árvores, surgem Inuyasha e Kagome. Ao vê-los Sango chama a atenção de Miroku que vão até os amigos dizendo:

_Kagome! Que alegria em vê-la! - diz Sango.

_É muito bom ver que estão se entendendo novamente! - diz Miroku.

Kagome desvia o olhar dos amigos assim como Inuyasha. Sango e Miroku percebem que as coisas ainda não vão tão bem quanto eles achavam. Para quebrar o clima carregado, Sango diz:

_Venham! Vamos dançar!

Sango puxa Inuyasha e Miroku à Kagome ambos dançam juntos alguns instantes até que com seu jeito brincalhão, Miroku encontra uma maneira de tentar fazer com que os dois fiquem juntos. O Monge vai levando Kagome próximo à Inuyasha e Sango, quando se encontram ele entrega Kagome ao hanyou e puxa Sango para sí dizendo:

_Trocando de par!

Inuyasha olhava Kagome segurando sua mão. Ela dá um sorriso e diz:

_Só uma dança!

Ele então sorri e começam à dançar juntos. Feliz, Sango dá um beijo em Miroku dizendo:

_Você é surpreendente!

_Claro que sou! Ou não estaria me casando hoje com a mulher mais bela, inteligente, hum.... Cheirosa e maravilhosa desse mundo!

_Hahahaa! Seu bôbo!

Kagome e Inuyasha dançam, Miroku faz um sinal para os músicos do vilarejo pedindo uma dança mais leve. Eles atendem.

Kagome olha para Inuyasha dizendo:

_A música mudou.

Inuyasha olha para ela e diz:

_Eu sei. Quer dançar essa?

Kagome olha para o hanyou e diz sorrindo:

_Sim! Faz tempos que não danço algo assim!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome olha para Inuyasha dizendo:

_A música mudou.

Inuyasha olha para ela e diz:

_Eu sei. Quer dançar essa?

Kagome olha para o hanyou e diz sorrindo:

_Sim! Faz tempos que não danço algo assim!

A música tocava e Inuyasha dançava com Kagome. Ela chega mais perto, porém, seu ventre não permite tal aproximação. Ela sorri da situação:

_Ahahhahaa! Vejo que mesmo antes de nascer, alguém já está com ciúmes!

Inuyasha também sorri e diz:

_Eu não me importo, tem lugar para os dois.

Kagome fica sem jeito e desvia o olhar, sem nenhum tipo de constrangimento, Inuyasha continua encarando Kagome com um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar de contemplação.

A garota percebe e vira seu rosto novamente para o hanyou com ar de preocupada perguntando:

_O que foi?

Com aquela cara, Inuyasha responde:

_Apenas estava me lembrando de como você é linda.

Inuyasha vai aproximando seu rosto do de Kagome até encostar sua fronte nela e completa:

_E também, de como seu perfume é agradável.

Então ele pende um pouco seu rosto para que possa tocar seus lábios nos de Kagome, mas ela foge virando sua face, soltando das mãos de Inuyasha e saindo de perto dele dizendo:

_Vamos parar isso por aqui.

Kouga que acabara de chegar, observava tudo escondido detrás das árvores. Aquele clima entre Kagome e Inuyasha o irritava muito, o ciúme começara a tomar conta de si e falar mais alto que a razão fazendo-o sair de seu esconderijo e caminhar até a moça, a qual ele surpreende dizendo:

_Kagome, você está bem? Fiquei muito preocupado quando o guarda me disse que Inuyasha veio até a tribo buscar-lhe. Pensei que ele pudesse tentar feri-la novamente.

Com a cabeça baixa e um olhar tristonho, Kagome encara Inuyasha de longe que fica observando ela e Kouga, a moça vira-se para Kouga e diz:

_Estou bem, apenas não poderia deixar de vir cumprimentar Sango e Miroku.

A música continuava tocando e Inuyasha encarando com uma cara de bravo Kouga. Kagome então diz abruptamente puxando Kouga por um de seus braços:

_Venha! Vamos dançar!

_Mas... Kagome, eu não sei...

_Não seja tímido! É fácil!

Kagome e Kouga começam a dançar juntos e o sangue de Inuyasha começa ferver. As coisas vão piorando a cada segundo. Kouga coloca a mão na cintura de Kagome e Inuyasha cerra seus punhos. Kagome então encosta sua cabeça no peito de Kouga fechando os olhos e Inuyasha começa a grasnar. O cúmulo foi quando Kagome coloca uma de suas mãos carinhosamente na nuca do lobo. Inuyasha não suporta e fala:

_Lobo fedorento, desgraçado!

Percebendo que o irmão atacaria Kouga, Sesshoumaru vai até inuyasha segurando o seu punho firmemente e dizendo:

_Deixe de ser parvo! Você não percebe!

Inuyasha olha Sesshoumaru surpreso enquanto esse conclui:

_Você ainda tem muito que aprender hanyou estúpido! Não vê que Kagome está lhe provocando para que sinta remorso? É realmente lamentável você! Essa é a sua chance de provar a ela que você mudou se for lá e principiar uma batalha com Kouga ela terá motivos de sobra para ficar bem longe de você. Se agir com racionalidade agora e fazer que não se importa ou mesmo que se importa mas não reagir contra isso, ela verá que você estará sendo sensato e não agindo mais sobre impulsos emocionais.

_Você... Agiria assim, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru fica em silêncio e encara Inuyasha, logo ele diz:

_Com certeza não teria essa necessidade já que não me meto em confusões estúpidas como você, mas se fosse o caso, certamente que sim.

Sesshoumaru solta o braço de Inuyasha e termina dizendo:

_Pense nisso. A escolha é sua.

Sesshoumaru retorna ao lado de Rin que retomam a dança, ele fica de longe observando Inuyasha com cantos de olhos.

Inuyasha então olha mais uma vez Kouga e Kagome juntos, então ele balança a cabeça e sai de perto se sentando ao lado de Kaede que diz:

_Bom trabalho, Inuyasha! Pelo que vejo, dessa vez você é um burro, mas um burro esperto!

_Até a senhora velhota!

_Não fique zangado, essa com certeza, de longe foi a melhor atitude que você tomou nos últimos tempos.

A noite transcorre e Kouga a passa toda ao lado de Kagome, enquanto Inuyasha era obrigado à engolir seu orgulho e seu ciúme em público. Todos estavam perplexos e admirados do notável comportamento do hanyou.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 3**

Enquanto Kagome e Kouga dançam, Inuyasha os observa contendo sua fúria e vontade de entrar entre os dois separando-os. Aquela sensação era terrível. Inuyasha sentia-se impotente diante das circunstâncias. A cada sorriso de Kagome para Kouga, Inuyasha franzia o cenho como se levasse uma estocada no peito.

O tempo vai passando, Kouga e Kagome continuam dançando, a atração da festa não era mais os recém casados e sim Inuyasha que bravamente continha seu temperamento. Todos estavam preocupados e admirados ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome dá uma olhada para Rin e Sesshoumaru que passam dançando ao seu lado e percebe os olhares que o casal dava para o hanyou, só então Kagome tomou conhecimento que todos, sem exceção, estavam espantados e olhando para Inuyasha.

A moça então olha para o hanyou que estava com olhos fixos nela, olhos que expressavam um misto de decepção e ciúmes. Kagome se dá conta de que Inuyasha está superando seus limites. Ela então percebe a gravidade do transtorno que causara ao dançar com Kouga durante todo aquele período da festa.

Kagome para de dançar e fita Inuyasha. Ele a observa por um instante e em silêncio levanta-se retirando da festa.

Inuyasha caminha em direção à sua casa. Kagome então dá um passo para segui-lo. Instintivamente, com medo de perder mais uma vez Kagome, Kouga agarra seu braço e diz:

_Você vai atrás dele? Depois de tudo o que ele fez?

Kagome olha para Kouga e não diz nada. Sesshoumaru então se aproxima soltando a mão de Kouga do braço de Kagome e diz para o lobo:

_Se existem assuntos mal resolvidos esta é a hora de discuti-los. Deixe-a seguir o seu marido, isso não lhe diz respeito. Se você estima tanto assim esta mulher, então a deixe ser feliz, mesmo que não for ao seu lado.

Kouga olha Sesshoumaru com um ar de desprezo, então ele volta-se para Kagome e diz:

_Espero que saiba o que faz.

Kagome aproxima-se e dá um beijo na face de Kouga dizendo:

_Obrigada, Kouga.

A moça, então, pode ir ao encontro de Inuyasha. O clima de festa tornara-se de expectativa aos seus convidados.

Kouga, ao Kagome retirar-se, diz para Sesshoumaru:

_Se Kagome perguntar, diga que fui para minha casa.

Sesshoumaru apenas encara seriamente o lobo em silêncio. Kouga dá um sorriso amarelo e diz:

_Vou entender isso como um sim.

O lobo retira-se da aldeia enquanto todos param de dançar e juntam-se para observar melhor a casa de Kagome e Inuyasha esperando e torcendo por boas novas.

...

Já longe, no alto das colinas, Kouga ajoelha-se e então toca a grama com uma de suas mãos dizendo:

_Sou um tolo, porque não me permito livrar-me desse sentimento? Talvez sofresse menos.

Ao dizer tais palavras, uma lágrima molha a mão de Kouga. A lua cheia estava magnífica e colossal no alto do firmamento cercada pelas estrelas reluzentes. Admirando a lua, Kouga expressa sua dor com um alto uivar em tom de lamento.

...

Kagome chega na casa, ela abre a porta com cuidado. As pernas de Kagome pareciam estar pregadas ao chão, não se moviam, o nervosismo era grande. Ela fecha os olhos, respira fundo e volta a abri-los, dá um passo, em seguida outro. Já na sala de entrada ela olha e admira Inuyasha ter deixado tudo como ela havia deixado. Kagome procura com o olhar pelo hanyou, ele não estava lá.

Ela caminha pelos cômodos da casa com muito cuidado e observando tudo. Ela não o encontra. O único lugar ainda não explorado fora seu quarto. Com certeza, Inuyasha estava lá.

O coração de Kagome pulsa forte e ligeiro. Levando uma das mãos ao peito, como que se pudesse conter aquele pulsar frenético, ela leva a outra mão à porta e abre devagar.

Sentado sobre a cama, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos em meio à soluços de pranto ela vê Inuyasha. Kagome não tem coragem para aproximar-se e começa a se afastar, ela receia não ser um bom momento para conversar. Porém, ao dar um passo para trás, a madeira do assoalho faz um pequeno barulho que fora suficiente para chamar a atenção de Inuyasha.

Com o olhar perdido, o rosto castigado pelo rancor, Inuyasha volta seus olhos surpresos para Kagome que permanecia estática à porta.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 4**

Com o olhar perdido, o rosto castigado pelo rancor, Inuyasha volta seus olhos surpresos para Kagome que permanecia estática à porta.

_Kagome...

Inuyasha disse o nome da esposa com um ar tristonho e a voz suave. Kagome, gaguejando, responde:

_Eu... Nós... Precisamos conversar.

Inuyasha levanta-se e caminha na direção de Kagome. Ele par na frente dela e fixa o olhar nos olhos da moça.  
Ambos permanecem em silêncio por um tempo até que inuyasha diz:

_Seus olhos.

_O que têm meus olhos, Inuyasha?

_Você com estes olhos tristes.

_Inuyasha, nós nos magoamos muito ambos erramos um para com o outro e...

O hanyou leva a mão tocando levemente com a ponta dos dedos os lábios de Kagome dizendo:

_Não precisa dizer mais nada, a verdade está brilhando através deles e de você. Dê-me um momento, por favor, para acalmar seu coração. Sei que se sente como se estivesse encurralada entre paredes, é difícil encontrar alívio quando a mágoa bate a porta e você sente que não agüenta mais. Mas você é uma pessoa muito forte, sabe contornar as situações. É por isso que eu amo você, então não tenha medo e me mostre um sorriso pois não me lembro quando lhe vi sorrindo pela última vez.

Kagome mareja seus olhos de lágrimas de alegria e então atende ao pedido tão carinhoso de Inuyasha dando um sorriso.

Inuyasha acolhe Kagome em um abraço acalentador. Aquilo para Kagome fora como uma redenção. Sua alma estava mais leve e ela não desejava mais sair dos braços de Inuyasha nunca mais.

_Fique aqui. Não vá embora.

Inuyasha diz sussurrando ao ouvido de Kagome que cai em pranto de felicidade dizendo:

_Em um mundo cheio de pessoas você pode perder tudo de vista menos o seu coração.

Kagome abraça forte Inuyasha que então suspira em tom de alívio e alegria.  
Ambos aproximam suas faces e selam seus lábios com um beijo terno e consolador.

Enfim, depois de tantos meses ambos estavam um nos braços do outro novamente. A sensação era indescritível, uma imensa e fervorosa alegria para ambos.

Inuyasha sentia o perfume dos cabelos de Kagome, que para ele, era o aroma mais precioso e inebriante do universo.

Kagome recostada ao peito de Inuyasha sentia aquele calor de que tanto sentira falta durante todo esse tempo.

Inuyasha então puxa Kagome para dentro do quarto a lançando carinhosamente sobre a cama.

Ambos sorriem mais beijos e abraços, até que Kagome diz:

_Todos estão muito preocupados conosco, não seria melhor sairmos e mostrar que tudo está bem?

Subindo na cama e acariciando os cabelos de Kagome, Inuyasha diz:

_Eles podem esperar um pouco mais.

Mais uma vez, Inuyasha beija os lábios de Kagome. Finalmente juntos, como sempre haveria de ser.

A alegria de Kagome e Inuyasha transformara novamente aquela casa que antes era sombria e solitária, um lugar de recordações que traziam dor ao coração de Inuyasha, agora no lugar mais belo, acolhedor e amoroso de todo o mundo.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 5**

Inuyasha e Kagome ainda não haviam retornado para a festa de casamento dos amigos. Todos estavam apreensivos observando a casa até que Sango diz em alto e bom som:

_Oras gente! Deixemos os dois a sós! Eles precisam de um tempo! Vamos, enquanto isso, nos divertir um pouco! Vamos dançar!

Sango puxa Miroku para uma dança enquanto os músicos retomam a serenata interrompida anteriormente pela apreensão do público aos fatos alheios.

Rin olha sorrindo para Sesshoumaru agarrando seu braço e recostando a cabeça nele.

O youkai olha para a esposa e sorri discretamente dizendo:

_Vocês são tolas, mas nos transformam.

Rin olha sem entender o que o marido queria dizer com aquilo, Sesshoumaru permanece em silêncio e percebe que a garota não havia compreendido então ele volta os olhos para a lua que luzia alta no céu e diz serenamente:

_Assim como você me transformou em alguém diferente, Kagome o fez a Inuyasha. É impressionante o poder que vocês mulheres possuem sobre nós. Num instante pode provocar nossa ira mortal e no mesmo acalantar nossa alma. Incrível.

Rin, sorrindo, responde ao marido:

_Isso não somos nós quem fazemos Sesshoumaru, mas sim o sentimento que vocês carregam no coração para conosco. Não nos culpe por algo que não nos pertence o controle e nem nos elogie por isso!

Sesshoumaru olha de cantos de olhos para Rin e a abraça.

Sango e miroku dançavam até que a moça para abruptamente com um semblante exausto dizendo:

_Miroku, creio que extrapolei, vamos descansar.

Preocupado, Miroku segura os ombros de Sango e procurando os olhos da moça com os seus diz:

_Você está se sentindo bem? Aconteceu algo?

Sorrindo, ela responde:

_Estou bem, apenas exausta!

Miroku a abraça e diz:

_Está certo! Vamos descansar, o dia foi longo! Que tal um refresco de cereja?

_Adoraria!

Os noivos caminham até uma das mesas montadas ao ar livre de madeira robusta repletas com refrescos e um banquete.

Mirou pede a atenção de todos:

_Oh! Hei! Pessoal! Aqui! Gostaria de dizer algo! Hoje é o dia mais feliz de minha vida! O dia em que me uno eternamente à mãe dos meus filhos! E que mãe!

Todos dão risos ao ouvirem a última parte do discurso. Os convidados aproximam-se da mesa para ouvir melhor o monge que continuou falando:

_Vejam, como sou a pessoa mais feliz neste dia! Agora, paremos com o falatório e vamos comemorar com um pouco de bebida e comida! Vamos ao banquete!

A festa transcorria bem, todos estavam servidos, Sango com o copo de refresco na mão deixa-o cair e franze o cenho.

Apreensivo, Miroku diz assustado:

_Sango! O que houve?

Sango olha Miroku e diz:

_Não sei, não me sinto bem.

Rin percebe e pede licença à Sesshoumaru indo de encontro à noiva e pergunta para Miroku:

_Algo errado senhor monge?

_Sango não se sente bem.

_Miroku, acomode Sango para que possa descansar, chamarei a senhora Kaede ´para que d~e uma olhada nela.

_Obrigada Rin.

Rin vai chamar Kaede enquanto Miroku leva Sango para a casa que fora erguida ao lado da dos amigos Inuyasha e Kagome.

Carregando Sango em seus braços, o monge adentra a casa já pronta para recebê-los e leva-a até os aposentos a acomodando sobre a cama:

_Está se sentindo melhor?

_Sim, obrigada.

_Que bom, estava preocupado.

Miroku segura a mão de Sango e novamente ela tem uma crise de mal estar o deixando muito preocupado:

_Tem algo errado aqui! Você já estava melhor!

Kaede adentra o quarto e cumprimenta Sango:

_Olá querida!

_Olá senhora Kaede.

_Miroku, por favor, poderia deixar eu e Sango um pouco a sós, vá tomar uma água e um pouco de ar, você está muito nervoso e isso não ajudará em nada!

Miroku atende ao pedido de Kaede dando um beijo na testa de Sango e saindo do quarto.

Kaede aproxima-se de Sango e pergunta:

_A quanto tempo isso vem ocorrendo minha filha?

_Começou em meio a festa, eram pequenos mal estares de tempos em tempos, mas acabaram transformando-se em dores intensas e a cada vez que retornam estão mais fortes.

Kaede sorri para Sango.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 6**

A noite seguia. Kagome e Inuyasha, pela janela do quarto percebem a movimentação na casa ao lado. Kagome levanta-se, abre a janela e vê Miroku sentado na varanda com um semblante de preocupação. A moça pergunta ao amigo:

_Miroku, o que está havendo?

Miroku levanta o rosto e responde:

_A senhora Kaede está cuidando de Sango, ela não se sente bem.

Kagome fecha a janela e voltando-se para Inuyasha diz:

_Sango não está bem, Kaede está com ela, vou até lá para ver se posso ser útil em algo.

_Irei com você e farei compania para Miroku tentando acalmá-lo um pouco.

Kagome olha para Inuyasha com um sorriso encantador e diz:

-Obrigada!

Inuyasha sorri e segura na mão de Kagome. Ambos vão até a casa dos amigos. Inuyasha fica na varanda com Miroku e Kagome vai até o quarto onde Kaede e Sango encontram-se:

_Olá Sango!

_Kagome! O que faz aqui? Volte para perto de Inuyasha agora!

_Já está tudo bem entre nós, não se preocupe com isso! Estava apreensiva por você amiga, vim ver como está.

Kaede aproxima-se e diz:

_Logo a criança vai nascer, questão de pouco tempo.

Kagome abraça Sango e diz:

_Estarei aqui do seu lado amiga, não a deixarei!

_Obrigada Kagome! Obrigada!

As duas abraçadas e sorrindo de felicidade continuaram assim por algum tempo, Kagome então saiu um pouco de perto de Sango dizendo:

_Bem, farei algo de útil e prepararei o berço e mantas para receber o filho dos meus melhores amigos!

Sorrindo, Kaede também se afasta e vai atrás de Kagome. Quando ambas estavam fora do quarto Kaede faz um sinal chamando Kagome e dizendo reservadamente:

_Temos um grave problema aqui Kagome.

Kagome fica pasma e estática, a moça começa a tremer com o semblante de Kaede, que continua dizendo:

_Esta criança não nascerá assim tão facilmente, certamente a vida dela e de Sango correm grande risco. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance e necessitarei de sua ajuda, mas creio que não teremos sucesso.

Kagome deixa uma lágrima escapar de seu rosto em tom de desespero pelo que ouvia, Kagome pergunta:

_Não há nada mesmo a ser feito? Senhora Kaede, diga que isso é uma brincadeira e que nada de mal acontecerá a Sango e a criança! Diga!

Kaede faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça o que aumenta o desespero de Kagome. Kagome volta com as mantas dentro do quarto e olha para Sango. Ela não agüenta e abraça a amiga em prantos que fica assustada e pergunta:

_O que houve Kagome? Porque você está assim?

_É felicidade!

Kagome dizia aquilo sentindo uma apunhalada no coração, mas ela sabia que dizer a verdade só tornaria as coisas mais desesperadoras.

O tempo passa e Sango entra em trabalho de parto, as horas passam e nada acontece. Miroku preocupado andava de um lado para o outro do lado de fora e diz para Inuyasha:

_Tem algo errado, está demorando demais!

_Senta aí e se acalme! Essas coisas levam horas mesmo! Fique tranqüilo! Tudo está bem!

No quarto, já desfalecida Sango perdera muito sangue, estava com hemorragia, não havia nada que Kaede e Kagome pudessem fazer.

Kaede volta-se com um olhar desencantador para Kagome que segurava a mão da amiga e sustentava um sorriso sofregamente em seus lábios dizendo:

_Muito bem Sango! Está quase lá! Você precisa ser forte!

Sango, com muita dificuldade olha para Kagome e diz quase que num sussurro e sem forças:

_Não consigo Kagome! Não está funcionando, tem algo errado aqui!

Kagome, que continuava sorrindo, acaricia a testa da amiga e diz:

_Fique calma, não tem nada errado, é assim mesmo! Tenha fé! Acredite! Estou aqui com você e não a deixarei.

Depois de muitas horas, o sol quase nascendo, do lado de fora, Miroku desesperado e Inuyasha que também estava apreensivo escuta o choro da criança.

Os dois se abraçam e Inuyasha o felicita. Alguns instantes depois Kaede sai para fora e chama Miroku para entrar. Antes de encaminhar-se ao quarto ele recebe a terrível notícia de Kaede.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 7**

Miroku ouvia perplexo todas as palavras que saiam da boca de Kaede. Ao fim ele não ouvia nada ao seu redor à não ser o silêncio.

Lágrimas brotam de seus olhos, ele cai de joelhos ao chão, arranha o assoalho com as mãos e solta soluços de dor.

Pouco depois ele levanta-se, lamentavelmente, caminha até as escadas, agarra o corrimão e vai escalando os degraus como se aqueles os levassem para o último lugar em que visitaria em sua vida.

Ele toca a porta do quarto e abre vagarosamente. Kagome segurava a mão do corpo já quase sem vida de Sango. Ela vê Miroku de pé à porta e deixa-o a sós com a mulher. Miroku aproxima-se com um sorriso embebido em lágrimas e prostra-se ao lado de Sango que ao perceber sua presença abre os olhos vagarosamente e transpõe um sorriso em seus lábios dizendo:

_Miroku. Ela é linda! Não é?

Acariciando a face da esposa e segurando uma de suas mãos ele diz:

_Tanto quanto à mãe. Que nome daremos à nossa princesa?

_O que você achar conveniente. Mas se aceitar sugestões...

_Qual sugere?

_Que tal Lótus?

_Lótus, bonito. Uma flor como sua mãe é.

Sango dá um sorriso e fechando os olhos diz:

_Estou cansada...

A respiração de Sango torna-se muito fraca, Miroku entra em pânico e a abraça sacudindo-a freneticamente e bradando:

_Sango! Acorde! Abra os olhos! Não descanse agora, fique um pouco mais! Sango! SANGOOOOOOO!!

Todos correm para dentro do quarto ao ouvirem os berros desesperadores de Miroku, ao adentrarem o cômodo o que encontram é algo lamentador.

Miroku agarrado aos prantos ao corpo sem vida de Sango dizendo:

_Minha flor! Acorde! Acorde por favor! Não faça isso comigo, eu preciso de você, abra os olhos Sango! Sango fale comigo! Não me deixe! Sango! Minha flor de lótus querida! Abra seus olhos, não faça isso comigo! Não me abandone! Não... Sango...

Kagome cai aos prantos e é consolada por Inuyasha que fica muito desolado com aquilo.

Miroku permanece agarrado ao corpo de Sango o abraçando, beijando, acariciando os cabelos e insistindo para que ela abra os olhos ou diga alguma coisa. Miroku estava em choque e não aceitava a realidade de forma alguma.

Kaede aproxima-se e diz à Miroku:

_Ela se foi meu filho.

Miroku vira-se abruptamente e grita furioso:

_Não! Ela não vai a lugar algum! Eu não deixarei!

Inuyasha aproxima-se do amigo e coloca as mãos em seus ombros dizendo:

_Ela se foi Miroku. Acabou.

Miroku chora freneticamente e continua a insistir para que Sango abra os olhos.

Kagome aproxima-se de Miroku e coloca suas mãos no Monge e diz:

_Não faça assim. Sango não desejaria isso. Ela estava muito contente com a filha. Venha conhecer o pedacinho de vocês.

Miroku solta então devagar o corpo de Sango e segue Kagome até o local onde se encontrava a criança.

A pequena garotinha de pele alva e cabelinhos negros, estava adormecida no leito. Miroku aproxima-se em silêncio e ajoelha-se ao lado da filha acariciando sua pequenina face e dando-lhe um leve beijo na testa.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, ele enfim diz:

_Minha pequenina Lótus. Florzinha tão amada pelo seu pai e tão esperada e desejada por ele nessa vida! Sua mãe sempre se orgulhará de você. Meu pequeno anjinho.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 8**

Kagome sai perplexa da casa. Sesshoumaru e Rin aguardavam notícias do lado de fora. Com um semblante tristonho Kagome fala para ambos o que ocorrera.

Sesshoumaru, muito serenamente diz:

_Em uma noite que deveria ser de extrema felicidade, houve espaço para a intensa tristeza. Lamentável.

Rin chorava abraçada à Kagome lamentando a morte de Sango. Inuyasha permanecera ao lado de Miroku que velava o corpo de Sango estendido sobre a cama. Miroku, já sem forças para extravasar o desespero apenas olhava a carcaça sem vida da esposa e segurava a filha recém nascida em seus braços. Não dizia uma palavra e não se movia.

Kaede sai da casa e encontra-se com Kagome descrevendo o estado de dor do rapaz.

Muito comovida, Kagome tem um lampejo momentâneo de esperança e encara Sesshoumaru dizendo:

_Sesshoumaru, você poderia usar a Tensseiga em Sango?

O youkai olha Kagome, Rin dá um pulo e diz:

_Como não havíamos pensado nisso antes? Sesshoumaru vamos tentar.

Olhando para o céu e depois encarando Kagome ele diz:

_Veja a lua, branca e leitosa como um defunto, não creio que vá funcionar.

_Tentemos ao menos! - diz Kagome esperançosa.

Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kaede e Kagome entram na casa e dirigem-se até o quarto onde jazia o corpo de Sango.

Miroku é surpreendido pela presença de todos lá. Sesshoumaru aproximasse do corpo de Sango. Preocupado, Miroku pergunta à Kagome:

_O que ele fará?

_Tentará usar a Tensseiga em Sango, tenha fé Miroku!

Ouvindo tais palavras de Kagome, Miroku ganha vida novamente em seus olhos com o brilho da esperança que emanava de seu coração.

Miroku aproxima-se de Sesshoumaru e fala:

_Por favor, Sesshoumaru, faça o que puder!

Sesshoumaru apenas olha serenamente para Miroku sem dizer nada e retira a Tensseiga da bainha.

Ele estende a espada sobre o corpo da moça e emana sua energia sinistra para ativar o poder dela.

Sesshoumaru pôde enxergar os servos do submundo, então ele em voz baixa, diz para a espada:

_Por favor, Tensseiga, ajude-nos.

Sesshoumaru desfere três golpes eliminando os lacaios da morte.

O youkai guarda a espada na bainha e diz:

_Agora não é mais comigo.

Sesshoumaru vai saindo do quarto. Miroku aproxima-se de Sango e transborda de alegria ao sentir a mão da moça quente novamente e ouvir a sua respiração.

Miroku abraça e enche Sango de beijos, depois, como um maluco, sai correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru correndo e pulando, Miroku para o youkai e o agarra num forte abraço saltitando e dizendo:

_Obrigado Sesshoumaru! Obrigado! Obrigado! Eu te amo cara! UhUHUUUU!!!

Sesshoumaru irritado empurra o monge para longe de si e fala em tom ameaçador:

_Pare já com isso ou sua humana recém ressuscitada ficará brevemente viúva!

Miroku se recompõe e pede desculpas ao youkai que monta em seu cavalo negro na compania de Rin que carregava o adormecido Aiko nos braços.

Rin acena para Kagome e diz:

_Até Kagome! Mandem-nos notícias!

O casal e o filho voltam para o castelo nas colinas.

Miroku corre para casa, agora, ele chorava de felicidade e abraçava Sango fortemente dizendo em seus ouvidos:

_Minha flor! Nunca mais faça isso de novo comigo! Quase morri de desgosto!

Sango, ainda atordoada, não compreendia a situação e muito menos as palavras de Miroku, ela apenas o abraçava também e sorria.

Kagome, que havia retornado à casa de Miroku e Sango, vai até o quarto para saudar a amiga. Feito isso, Inuyasha aproxima-se dela e segura carinhosamente seu braço dizendo:

_Venha comigo para casa agora. Vamos descansar, amanhã será um longo dia e temos muito o que conversar ainda Kagome.

Kagome dá um beijo na face de Inuyasha e despede-se dos amigos retornando para sua casa.

...

No castelo de Sesshoumaru, Rin acomoda o pequenino Aiko no berço. Sesshoumaru a observa em pá ao batente da porta.

Quando Rin sai, é surpreendida pelo esposo que lhe arrasta pelo braço para si dando-lhe um forte e aconchegante abraço.

Rin fica surpresa com a atitude do marido. Sesshoumaru estava tremendo, isso inquieta Rin que pergunta:

_O que houve Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru apenas permanece em silêncio abraçando Rin. A moça insiste:

_O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru? Você está me deixando preocupada!

O youkai dá um suspiro, e diz em sussurro:

_Aquilo hoje. Eu já a encontrei morta três vezes Rin. Não desejo sentir aquilo que sentia o monge e o que eu também senti naquelas vezes. O desespero de perder a quem se ama. Tenho medo de algo acontecer novamente à você e não estar perto o suficiente para lhe salvar. Tenho medo de perdê-la para sempre, assim como Miroku sentiu medo hoje por Sango.

Rin então compreende o motivo do estremecer de Sesshoumaru. Ela abraça o marido e diz:

_Você não me perderá Sesshoumaru, prometo.

...

Na casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, ambos preparam-se para descansar. Kagome deita-se ao lado do hanyou que a abraça sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos e dizendo:

_Que saudades de tê-la próxima a mim! Como senti sua falta!

Kagome sorri e responde para Inuyasha:

_Também senti muito sua falta.

Inuyasha apaga a lamparina ao lado da cama na mesa de cabeceira.

...

Kouga estava sentado ao alto da colina assistindo ao nascer do sol e meditando sobre aquela noite.

O lobo pensava em Kagome a cada segundo que se passava.

Kouga leva uma das mãos ao peito como que se pudesse arrancar seu coração daquele lugar e atirá-lo ao léu. Ela sabia que era impossível jogar ao vento seu amor por Kagome, não era algo tão simples de ser feito, mas que ele estava convicto em fazer.

O youkai levanta-se e admira a aurora no horizonte. Ele suspira e diz para si mesmo:

_Eu vou esquecer Kagome, para todo o sempre!

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 9**

Estava amanhecendo Inuyasha não havia conseguido dormir. Ele passara a noite toda velando o sono de Kagome, acariciando seus cabelos e sentindo seu perfume. O hanyou não queria desperdiçar nem um segundo da presença de sua esposa.

Kagome, em sonho, acaba franzindo o cenho, o que chama a atenção e a preocupação de Inuyasha. Ele para e fica observando a expressão do rosto de Kagome.

De repente, Kagome acorda gritando segurando sua garganta com as duas mãos. Assustado, Inuyasha diz acudindo a mulher:

_Kagome, o que está havendo?

Kagome não podia respirar estava sufocando, seu semblante era de sofrimento. Inuyasha não sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem como poderia ajudar a esposa.

A moça levanta-se da cama e sai caminhando pelo quarto até a porta, logo, seguida pelo rapaz que a ampara em seus braços perguntando novamente:

_O que houve? Kagome! O que está acontecendo...

Mal termina a frase, Inuyasha é calado pelo que vira naquele instante.

Kagome tosse fortemente e jorra muito sangue por sua boca. Por fim ela desmaia e vai ao chão sobre a imensa poça que jazia ali.

Apavorado, Inuyasha recolhe Kagome nos braços e sai correndo de sua casa até a cabana de Kaede.

Chegando lá, Kaede assusta-se com aquilo que via. O esposo acomoda Kagome sobre a esteira. Miroku, que fora acordado pelos gritos pavorosos de Inuyasha sai correndo de sua casa para ver o que acontecia ao ver Kagome, ele fica perplexo e diz:

_O que houve com a senhorita Kagome!? Inuyasha, o que houve?

Inuyasha só fazia tremer e transpirar de receio.

O rosto de Kagome estava pálido, a sua respiração estava fraquíssima. Kaede então sai com Shippou à procura de ervas para uma infusão.

...

Sesshoumaru estava de pé ao parapeito da janela observando o horizonte, Rin desperta e olha o marido que estava perdido em pensamentos, ela então pergunta:

_O que houve Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru permanece em silêncio por certo tempo, então ele responde em tom sério:

_A lua.

_O que tem a lua Sesshoumaru?

_Nessa madrugada, por três vezes, vi a lua sangrenta novamente. Algo de errado está acontecendo.

Rin fica preocupada e vai levantando-se abruptamente para ver Aiko, mas logo para ao ouvir a voz do marido dizer:

_Aiko está bem, fui vê-lo já algumas vezes nesta madrugada. Não é nada com nosso filho. Mas sinto que é bem próximo.

...

Kouga voltava para a tribo quando sente um enorme calafrio que lçhe arranca um gemido e faz seu corpo estremecer. O lobo entrelaça seus braços como se abraçasse a sí próprio e então diz voltando-se para direção oposta da qual seguia:

_Kagome!

Ele logo para e enche seu olhar de tristeza retomando o seu rumo dizendo:

_Não posso fazer nada, você tem a Inuyasha e não a mim.

Kouga caminha para sua tribo que lhe aguardava.

...

Algum tempo depois, Kagome recebera a infusão de ervas da senhora Kaede. Inuyasha não parava de tremer e segurava a mão de sua esposa com fervor.

Kaede afasta-se e diz para Inuyasha:

_Ela ficará bem, por enquanto.

Inuyasha encara Kaede e pergunta:

_Por enquanto? Do que a senhora está falando?

Kaede voltasse com um olhar assustador para o hanyou dizendo em tom moderado:

_Minhas ervas não curam tenyous amaldiçoadas, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha fica bestificado, não sabe do que Kaede estava falando. Miroku aproxima-se curioso e pergunta à senhora:

_Tenyou? Uma ninfa das águas? Mas, como Kagome poderia ser uma tenyou!?

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 10**

Inuyasha fica bestificado, não sabe do que Kaede estava falando. Miroku aproxima-se curioso e pergunta à senhora:

_Tenyou? Uma ninfa das águas? Mas, como Kagome poderia ser uma tenyou!?

Kaede respira fundo e inicia seu relato:

_Há muitos anos passados, nesta vila, uma pequenina tenyou foi deixada na porta da casa de meus pais, antes mesmo de eu nascer. Essa tenyou era nada mais e nada menos que Kikyou.

Inuyasha e miroku escutam os relatos surpresos:

_Segundo o que sei é que a tenyou que trouxe minha irmã morreu logo depois de depositá-la à porta da cabana de meus pais.  
Sendo então uma tenyou, dotada de poderes espirituais, Kikyou foi feita sacerdotisa e eu seguia sempre seus passos. Porém, como todas as antigas lendas descrevem algo de ruim sempre acontece com uma tenyou que caminha muito tempo sobre a terra e não retorna ao seu reino, geralmente elas morrem.  
Kikyou morreu na armadilha de Naraku antes mesmo de que seu corpo necessitasse retornar ao seu reino.

_Mas a tenyou era Kikyou! Kagome não é uma tenyou! Como ela retornará ao reino das Tenyous se ela nem mesmo veio de lá? - diz Miroku perturbado.

Kaede respira pausadamente e completa:

_Kagome é a reencarnação de Kikyou e está sujeita a toda e qualquer coisa relacionada ao passado de minha irmã. Se Kagome não partir a maldição a matará!

_Mas como? Kagome não pertence ao reino de Tenyous e nem sabemos como levá-la! - retruca Inuyasha.

Miroku leva a mão ao queixo e diz:

_Pensem comigo: Kagome veio realmente de outro reino, não o reino das Tennyous, mas o futuro. Faz muitos meses que ela não retorna ao seu mundo. Deveríamos levá-la de volta a sua era!

Kaede faz um aceno positivo para Miroku com a cabeça. Inuyasha pega Kagome em seus braços e sai o mais rápido possível dizendo:

_Levarei Kagome para a era a qual ela pertence!

Inuyasha corre com Kagome até o poço Come-Ossos.

Chegando no poço, ele para e acaricia os cabelos de sua esposa dizendo:

_Este sofrimento vai acabar Kagome, levá-la-ei de volta para sua era. Você não vai morrer! Não permitirei!

Inuyasha salta dentro do poço com Kagome que estava inconsciente em seus braços, porém algo inusitado ocorre: Pela primeira vez, Inuyasha e Kagome não atravessam a passagem para a nova era.

_O que está acontecendo? Por que não atravessamos? O que está errado? MALDIÇÃO! Kagome, agüente firme! Por Favor!

Inuyasha retorna do poço com Kagome para a cabana de Kaede. Sango estava com a senhora e Miroku que assustados olham para Inuyasha desesperado com Kagome nos braços.

_Inuyasha, porque não foram para a outra era? - pergunta Miroku.

Inuyasha, nervoso e apavorado pelo estado de Kagome que voltava a piorar diz:

_Oras por que! Não conseguimos atravessar, não vê? Algo de muito errado está acontecendo! Não pudemos atravessar o portal no poço.

Kaede chama com um gesto Inuyasha para que deposite Kagome novamente sobre a esteira, ela prepara novamente a infusão que é aplicada por Miroku. Kaede então diz:

_Estas infusões apenas amenizam seu sofrimento, não a salvarão.

Inuyasha, preocupado e angustiado cerra um dos punhos e dá um soco no chão bradando:

_Maldição! O que houve? O que devemos fazer?

Sango aproxima-se da amiga e deposita sua mão sobre a testa dela dizendo:

_Kagome está ardendo em febre, isso é mal para ela e para a criança.

Inuyasha retira-se furioso e em silêncio da cabana. Do lado de fora ele cai de joelhos levando as duas mãos à cabeça dizendo:

_O que houve? O que houve? O que houve?

O hanyou escuta passos de patas de cavalo, ao erguer sua face para ver quem se aproxima ele dá de cara com Sesshoumaru que ajudava Rin desmontar do animal com Aiko nos braços.

Sem saber o que Sesshoumaru fazia ali naquele momento, Inuyasha fala:

_Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui?

Sesshoumaru olha de cima para baixo Inuyasha e responde com outra pergunta:

_Onde está a sua humana?

Inuyasha torna seu semblante tristonho e responde com voz sôfrega:

_Na cabana de Kaede. Algo inesperado que não sabemos do que se trata ocorreu e ela não está nada bem.

Sesshoumaru franze levemente o cenho e caminha calado para dentro da choupana.

Kaede, Miroku e Sango espantam-se da visita repentina de Sesshoumaru que logo pergunta:

_O que está havendo por aqui? Ontem durante a madrugada vi por três vezes a Lua sangrando novamente. Tem algo errado.

Kaede aproxima-se de Sesshoumaru e conta o ocorrido e toda a história de Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru permanece o tempo todo calado e olhando fixamente para Kagome estirada na esteira. Ao término dos relatos de Kaede o youkai pergunta:

_E vocês já tentaram levá-la para o seu reino?

_Sim, mas Inuyasha não consseguiu atravessar o poço com Kagome. - diz Sango.

Sesshoumaru sorri sarcasticamente e fala:

_Tolos, vocês acham que é tão fácil levar uma tenyou para seu reino novamente?

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

_Nota:_" Na tradução da música, alterei o gênero do feminino para masculino como se fosse de Kouga para Kagome já no inglês o gênero é neutro."  
-----------------------------

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 11 - Capítulo Especial**

**My Immortal** - Evanescence  
_Minha imortal_

...

Kouga retornava ao seu clã, a cada passo dado pelo caminho a lembrança de Kagome e um sentimento de angústia assolavam seu peito já machucado tantas e tantas vezes por esse amor.

O lobo cessa sua caminhada ao lado do riacho no vale onde cujo topo da colina encontrava-se sua tribo. O rapaz caminha até as margens do córrego e fica observando o seu reflexo nas águas cristalinas.

Ele vê naquelas águas a imagem de um homem cansado de lutar contra os seus sentimentos, cansado de decepcionar-se por eles.

...

"**I'm so tired of being here**  
_Estou tão cansado de estar aqui_  
**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**  
_Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis_  
**And if you have to leave**  
_E se você tiver que ir_  
**I wish that you would just leave**  
_Eu desejo que você vá logo_  
**Because your presence still lingers here**  
_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui_  
**And it won't leave me alone**  
_E isso não vai me deixar em paz_"

Kouga suspira e diz com voz sôfrega para sí mesmo:

_Kagome, se devo deixá-la seguir... vá! Deixe meu coração mais leve e parta longe dele também. Estou cansado. Deixe minha alma em paz, por favor, tire de mim esse amor que você plantou e cresceu tanto... Tanto... Tanto que se fosse uma árvore, não poderia mais escalá-lo até sua copa. Não entendo, por mais que queira lhe deixar de amar, não consigo... Só me machuco mais ainda... Não importa quanto tempo se passe.

...  
"**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar_  
**This pain is just too real**  
_Essa dor é muito real_  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**  
_Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar_"

_Todas as vezes em que você veio até mim... Eu a amparei com o mais puro dos sentimentos, a mais nobre das intenções, a de aliviar seu sofrimento sem demonstrar-lhe os meus que afloravam todas as vezes em que você retornava aos braços dele. Sei que será sempre assim, você sempre retornará para Inuyasha e eu ficarei aqui, parado, vendo você partir sem poder falar ou fazer nada a respeito. O pior dos sentimentos a se sentir, a incapacidade de lutar por aquilo que acredita e que se quer. Mas não posso obrigá-la a ficar ao meu lado, se fosse assim, teria de ser por sua própria vontade.

...  
"**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**  
_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_  
**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**  
_Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_  
**And i've held your hand through all of these years**  
_Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos_  
**But you still have all of me**  
_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_"

_Não posso apenas ser seu amigo...Se você me tem todo por inteiro em suas mãos. Você está em meu passado, no meu presente e certamente no meu futuro e o que mais me assusta é não poder ser mais que um amigo para os momentos difíceis.

"**You used to captivate me**  
_Você costumava me cativar_  
**By your resonating light**  
_Pela sua luz ressonante_  
**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind**  
_Agora eu estou limitado pela vida que você deixou para trás_  
**Your face it haunts**  
_Seu rosto assombra_  
**My once pleasant dreams**  
_Todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis_  
_Sua voz expulsou_  
**Your voice it chased away**  
_Toda a sanidade em mim_  
**All the sanity in me**"

_O som da sua voz... tão suave e doce para mim... Não posso viver mais sem ele... Estou apavorado, não sei o que fazer sabendo que tenho de deixá-la para todo o sempre longe de mim. Não consigo... Estou perdendo todo meu equilíbrio moral e mental... Não estou mais sendo dono de meus pensamentos e de minhas ações e o único antídoto é seu amor... Mas dele não poderei nunca provar.

"**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesmo que você se foi_  
**But though you're still with me**  
_Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo_  
**I've been alone all along.**  
_Eu tenho estado sozinho todo esse tempo._"

_O que mais me flagela é o fato de tê-la ao meu lado tantas vezes, e até em meus braços... Mas nunca, nunca me sentir em sua companhia... Sempre eu estava só, por todo esse tempo... Seu coração pertence a Inuyasha... Mas o meu pertence a você Kagome!

Dizendo tais palavras, Kouga cai de joelhos ao chão apertando seu peito em um pranto frenético e desconsolador em meio ao vale. Um lamento que silenciou todas as aves do lugar que apenas contemplavam o sofrimento do lobo às margens do riacho.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 12**

Sesshoumaru permanece o tempo todo calado e olhando fixamente para Kagome estirada na esteira. Ao término dos relatos de Kaede o youkai pergunta:

_E vocês já tentaram levá-la para o seu reino?

_Sim, mas Inuyasha não consseguiu atravessar o poço com Kagome. - diz Sango.

Sesshoumaru sorri sarcasticamente e fala:

_Tolos, vocês acham que é tão fácil levar uma tenyou para seu reino novamente?

Todos olham surpresos para Sesshoumaru que com ar de desdém levanta-se e diz saindo da cabana:

_Bem se vê que nem de histórias de ninar estes parvos tem conhecimento.

Miroku caminha atrás de Sesshoumaru e o para com a seguinte pergunta:

_Você sabe de algo que nós não temos conhecimento Sesshoumaru? Por que se for isso, nos conte, só assim poderemos salvar a vida de uma mãe e de uma criança!

Sesshoumaru vira-se muito sério encarando o monge e responde:

_Contarei somente aquilo que sei e só uma vez! Então prestem atenção.

Sesshoumaru retorna para perto de Kagome ajoelhando-se próximo a esteira. Ele a fita mais uma vez e então conta o que sabe:

_Quando criança, uma Aia da casa de meu pai contava-me histórias sobre as tenyous antes de dormir. Segundo essas histórias a tenyou não possui forças suficientes para retornar ao seu mundo, ela necessita de ajuda.

_Mas... De que tipo de ajuda estamos falando aqui? - pergunta Sango.

Sesshoumaru olha a exterminadora e continua:

_Segundo os contos, as tenyous precisam do auxílio de seus amigos. Estes amigos aparecem sempre em momentos críticos das histórias, eles são: o guardião, a irmandade, o curandeiro e o decifrador.

Inuyasha franze o cenho e diz:

_Que palhaçada é essa Sesshoumaru?

Irritado, Sesshoumaru encara o hanyou e diz em tom agressivo:

_Você quer saber o que acontece ou não quer?

Inuyasha cala-se , Sesshoumaru prossegue:

_Nas histórias, uma grande ave vem dos céus numa noite de lua cheia para buscar a tenyou e levá-la ao portal. Mas existe um grande perigo. Creio que a lua sangrenta seja para alertar-me de tal fato.

_alertar de quê? - Miroku assustado e com medo da resposta pergunta ao youkai que responde muito preocupado.

_Da fera.

Kaede fica perplexa e pergunta ao youkai:

_A fera a qual se refere Sesshoumaru, não me diga que seria...

_Sim. - responde Sesshoumaru fechando os olhos como se lamentasse.

Inuyasha brada ansioso:

_Mas que fera é essa? O que é tudo isso?

Sesshoumaru olha o hanyou e continua sua explicação:

_O que sei é que "a fera" é aquela que tudo vê e tudo sabe. Ela tenta capturar as almas das tenyous para que não retornem ao seu mundo. Neste momento "a fera" observa Kagome, onde não sabemos, mas ela nos vê, nos sente e nos escuta. Só existe uma maneira de deixarmos a fera confusa.

_Como faremos isso? - Pergunta Sango.

Sesshoumaru diz:

_Encontrando o guardião, o curandeiro, a irmandade e o decifrador. Trabalhando juntos eles podem confundir a fera já que exercendo suas funções a fera não pode os escutar e nem os ver pois eles são protegidos pelo grande mestre das tenyous e a fera não pode contra ele.

Inuyasha levanta-se confiante dizendo:

_Vamos encontrá-los! Mas... Onde?

Sesshoumaru sacode a cabeça e diz irritado:

_Parvo! Deixe-me terminar! Os tais seres sempre estão próximos da tenyou durante todas as histórias.

Kaede pergunta:

_Talvez Kagome possa nos dizer quem são!

_Impossível. - diz Sesshoumaru cruzando os braços - A tenyou nunca sabe quem eles são na história.

_Como então os encontraremos? - preocupado diz Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru, já perdendo a paciência com o hanyou brada:

_Mas eu não acabei de dizer que eles sempre estão próximos da tenyou? Quem sempre está próximo de Kagome? Basta pensar um pouco seu estorvo!

Todos se entreolham e Kaede diz:

_Agora... quem é quem nessa história?

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 13**

Todos se entreolham e Kaede diz:

_Agora... Quem é quem nessa história?

O silêncio paira por certo tempo. Miroku levanta e começa a investigar:

_Bem... Tenho certeza de que Inuyasha é o guardião... Isso é muito provável, agora, quanto aos demais...

_Senhora Kaede pode ser a curandeira! - diz Sango radiante.

_E o palhaço aí em pé pode ser o decifrador já que "puxou o fio da meada". - fala Sesshoumaru apontando com o dedo para Miroku.

_Sango pode ser a irmandade! - diz Miroku.

Sesshoumaru olha para o monge que estava feliz e saltitante e fala:

_Reze para que seus palpites sejam os corretos, pois se não forem, a fera poderá injuriar Kagome.

Todos estavam preocupadíssimos. Miroku volta a sentar-se, Kaede toma assento ao lado de Sesshoumaru e pergunta:

_Sesshoumaru, nas histórias, como os amigos ajudam a tenyou?

Sesshoumaru cruza os braços e começa a falar:

_Bom, primeiramente todos faziam isso que estamos fazendo agora, reuniam-se e traçavam um plano, geralmente eles venciam da seguinte forma: o curandeiro e a irmandade ficavam sempre a postos para socorrer a tenyou em caso de ataque da fera e a irmandade tinha um papel crucial, avistar a fera e avisar o guardião para tomar seu posto.  
O decifrador faz o trabalho de reconhecimento, isso que Miroku acaba de fazer e ele desenvolve o plano e descobre como cercar a fera e ajudar a tenyou no momento certo.  
O guardião por sua vez, é o único que pode enfrentar a fera. Ela o respeita por este ser forte. Como se o guardião fosse seu mestre. Com uma palavra de comando, o guardião desafia a fera para a luta e olhando diretamente em seus olhos, ele pode a hipnotizar e a fera não se atreverá a avançar sobre ele ou a tenyou.  
Quando a lua cheia brilha no céu, a grande ave vem e leva a tenyou para o portal do seu reino, somente ela, a ave celeste pode transportar a tenyou até o outro mundo.

Inuyasha olha preocupado para Sesshoumaru e diz:

_Hoje é lua cheia.

Miroku cerra um dos punhos e diz com ar de confiança:

_Então hoje salvaremos Kagome.

Sango pergunta a Sesshoumaru:

_Mas... como saberemos quem é a fera quando ela chegar?

_A fera poderá ser reconhecida por seu par de olhos vermelhos reluzentes na escuridão que nos espreita. - responde o youkai - Isso é tudo o que sei.

Miroku então, fala:

_Tracemos um plano. A Senhora Kaede deve ficar com Kagome. Eu auxiliarei Sango na espreita da fera. Inuyasha fica lá fora conosco e a postos. Assim que a fera aparecer, nós a atacaremos.

Miroku com um pedaço de carvão rabisca uma espécie de esquema em um de seus pergaminhos explicando à cada um suas posições.

_Sesshoumaru, você poderá nos ajudar vigiando a senhorita Kagome.

Sesshoumaru dá de canto de olhos e diz:

_Se Inuyasha que é o guardião não puder parar a fera, eu no máximo conseguirei atrasá-la um pouco para que a senhora Kaede fuja com Kagome para algum lugar seguro.

Inuyasha então compreende a seriedade das palavras de Sesshoumaru. Sua responsabilidade era grande demais, se ele não parasse a fera, a vida de Kagome poderia ser ceifada deste mundo.

O plano fora repassado por Miroku a todos mais algumas vezes até que tudo ficasse claro e límpido.

O pôr-do-sol estava chegando, todos estavam se preparando para enfrentar a fera.

Sango conversa com Kaede:

_Onde está Shippou? Não o vejo desde esta manhã!

Kaede sorri e diz:

_Shippou foi colher cogumelos e sementes, segundo ele foi armar-se para uma batalha grandiosa que se aproxima.

Sango fica receosa e pergunta:

_Batalha... Por acaso Shippou sabia algo sobre Kagome?

_Não. Shippou é somente uma criança, todos os dias detêm batalhas fervorosas contra galhos de cerejeiras e amoreiras.

Sango então sorri do gracejo de Kaede e fica mais aliviada.

A lua estava ficando alta no céu, a brisa era leve, o sol havia sumido completamente e todos estavam à seus postos.

Um ar sinistro invade a aldeia, Inuyasha pode ouvir um grasnar em meio as árvores e diz:

_A fera chegou. Preparem-se!

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 14**

A lua estava ficando alta no céu, a brisa era leve, o sol havia sumido completamente e todos estavam à seus postos.

Um ar sinistro invade a aldeia, Inuyasha pode ouvir um grasnar em meio às árvores e diz:

_A fera chegou. Preparem-se!

Um par de olhos avermelhados e cintilantes brota dentre a penumbra formada pelas copas das árvores e arbustos.

Um gigantesco e feroz lobo que salivava ódio grasna para Inuyasha.

O hanyou vira-se para Miroku e pergunta:

_O que devo fazer?

Miroku fica atônito e responde:

_Eu não sei! Sesshoumaru! O que Inuyasha deve fazer?

De dentro da cabana Sesshoumaru berra:

_Parvo! Ele precisa olhar nos olhos da fera e a hipnotizar!

Inuyasha encara a fera, mas algo inesperado ocorre, a fera estava dando passos na direção de Inuyasha. Ele diz:

_Droga! Não está funcionando! O que está havendo!

Miroku em pânico manda Sango retornar à cabana com Kagome e diz:

_Você não está fazendo direito! Olhe diretamente nos olhos dele!

_Eu estou olhando seu estúpido!

Então, a fera abaixa-se e dá um bote avançando sobre Inuyasha que desfere seu golpe com a Tessaiga:

_KAZE NO KIZU!!

O Kaze no Kizu apenas afasta a fera alguns metros mas não causa nenhum ferimento. Inuyasha fica preocupado e grita para Sesshoumaru:

_Fujam! Levem Kagome daqui!

Inuyasha avança desferindo golpes e mais golpes sobre a fera enquanto os amigos fugiam com Kagome.

Não demora muito Inuyasha está cansado e a fera acerta uma patada em cheio no Hanyou o ferindo seriamente.

O monstro não desejava perder tempo e parte atrás de Kagome. Inuyasha com dificuldade, arrastasse blasfemando coisas até ficar inconsciente.

Sesshoumaru corria carregando Kagome em seus braços. Kaede e Sango param e ficam prontas com suas armas para auxiliarem Sesshoumaru em sua fuga com Kagome.

A fera logo se aproxima das duas.

Sango arremessa seu Hiraikotsu e Kaede dezenas de flechas que não atingem a fera. Esta salta por sobre as mulheres e vai em perseguição à Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

Sango então grita:

_Sesshoumaru, ele está atrás de você!

Sesshoumaru vira o seu rosto e vê a fera que se aproximava numa velocidade inacreditável. Ele então fala:

_Não posso fugir mais.

Sesshoumaru esconde Kagome dentre as árvores atrás de sí e fica a postos na espera da fera.

O monstro chega e Sesshoumaru inicia sua investida desferindo golpes com sua Toukigin.

Assim como ocorreu à Inuyasha, a fera não se machuca e nem se cansa. Esgotado, Sesshoumaru é pego de surpresa sendo trespassado um de seus ombros pelas garras da fera.

Sesshoumaru fica atordoado e cai de joelhos dizendo:

_Estas... Garras... São... Venenosas...

Sesshoumaru vai inconsciente ao chão.  
a fera então fareja a localização de Kagome e sedenta vai caminhando até onde Sesshoumaru havia escondido a moça.

Kagome que estava desacordada era incapaz de fugir.

A fera aproximasse dela e a fareja então com um brilho sagaz nos olhos abre a boca para abocanhar Kagome.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 15**

A fera aproximasse dela e a fareja então com um brilho sagaz nos olhos abre a boca para abocanhar Kagome.

Sesshoumaru estava inconsciente assim como Kagome que não possuía condições de defender-se de tal monstro.

Um barulho dentre os arbustos assusta a fera que desiste de abocanhar Kagome e desaparece.

Alguém aparece e recolhe Kagome nos braços a levando de dentre as árvores.

Kaede e Sango chegam correndo e ao verem Sesshoumaru no chão todo ensangüentado, pensam o pior e vão acudi-lo.

Sango vira Sesshoumaru e chama por ele:

_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru! Está tudo bem? Onde está Kagome?

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos dificultosamente e indica com o dedo a direção do local onde havia escondido Kagome.

Kaede vai até lá e ao chegar não encontra a moça e diz:

_Ela não está aqui!

Sango, preocupada com a amiga pergunta:

_Sesshoumaru, Kagome não está lá! Onde ela foi?

O youkai apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e torna a ficar inconsciente.

O ferimento de Sesshoumaru era grave demais, ele estava perdendo muito sangue. Sango olha para Kaede e diz:

_Temos que levá-lo daqui! Mas ele é muito grande e pesado para carregarmos! Senhora fique com ele, chamarei Kirara para ajudar-nos.

Kaede permanece ao lado vigiando Sesshoumaru enquanto Sango corre ao vilarejo chamar Kirara. Chegando à cabana de Kaede, Miroku estava fazendo curativos em Inuyasha que também fora ferido, mas não tão seriamente como Sesshoumaru.

Surpreso, Miroku exclama:

_Sango! Onde está Kagome?

Esbaforida de tanto correr, Sango faz um sinal de que não sabe com a cabeça e completa dizendo:

_Não sabemos e Sesshoumaru está gravemente ferido! Precisamos de ajuda para trazê-lo até o vilarejo.

Inuyasha levanta-se preocupado e brada:

_Onde está Kagome Sango!

_Não sabemos! Acalme-se! Vamos encontrá-la! - diz a exterminadora.

Sango chama Kirara e juntas vão buscar Sesshoumaru. Enquanto isso, Miroku selava a cabana para Inuyasha não cometer nenhuma loucura correndo atrás de Kagome.

_Tire logo estes selos daí seu monge imbecil! Kagome está em apuros! Ou pior...

O semblante de Inuyasha é tomado pelo desespero o que o torna ainda mais agressivo.

Miroku fica extremamente bravo com os berros e brada zangado:

_Inuyasha! Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para ficar quieto! Vamos atrás de Kagome assim que tivermos certeza de que possamos lidar com aquela fera! Algo saiu errado hoje e antes de partirmos novamente temos de descobrir o que foi!

Inuyasha para de espernear e insistir. O hanyou abaixa a cabeça em silêncio e se pergunta:

_O que nós fizemos de errado?

Rin estava na cabana de Miroku e Sango com uma vasilha descascando arroz e cuidando de Aiko que brincava na porta e da pequenina flor de Lótus que estava adormecida no cesto.

Ao ver Sesshoumaru naquele estado deplorável sendo carregado por Kirara desacordado, ela corre ao encontro do marido deixando o vasilhame de barro cair e espatifar-se no chão gritando angustiada:

_SESSHOUMARU!

Rin começa a tremer e chorar de preocupação e tenta acordar o marido acariciando sua face e chamando por ele:

_Sesshoumaru, acorde! Por favor! Acorde! Diga alguma coisa!

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos mas não diz nada apenas sorri para Rin, isso já serve para tranqüilizar um pouco seu coração mas ainda estava cheia de receios.

Kaede, Kirara, Sango e Rin levam Sesshoumaru para a cabana de Kaede. Miroku assusta-se ao ver o estado de Sesshoumaru e diz:

_Minha nossa! O que houve com ele?

Logo, percebe o ombro trespassado pelas garras do animal e diz:

_Temos de limpar este ferimento para remover todo o veneno nele contido e depois fazermos algo à respeito da cicatrização.

Kaede busca algumas ervas enquanto Miroku limpava com um pano embebido em água o ferimento de Sesshoumaru.

Ao encostar no ferimento, a dor era tamanha que Sesshoumaru contorcia-se, mas como valente que era abafava em seu peito os gemidos de sofrimento até mesmo para não preocupar Rin que estava muito aflita ao seu lado.

Ele então segura a mão de Rin e diz placidamente como sempre:

_Não se preocupe, não é nada, vai ficar tudo bem.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 16**

Ao encostar-se no ferimento, a dor era tamanha que Sesshoumaru contorcia-se, mas como valente que era abafava em seu peito os gemidos de sofrimento até mesmo para não preocupar Rin que estava muito aflita ao seu lado.

Ele então segura a mão de Rin e diz placidamente como sempre:

_Não se preocupe, não é nada, vai ficar tudo bem.

Com lágrimas nos olhos Rin sorria para Sesshoumaru.

Um barulho na porta e aparece Shippou que ao ver aquela confusão toda fica abobalhado com tudo e pergunta:

_Ué? O que está acontecendo por aqui?

Kaede aproxima-se da raposinha e explica a história toda, Shippou ouve tudo com muita atenção e pergunta:

_Onde está Kagome?

Inuyasha olha furioso para o garoto e responde:

_Não vê que ela não está aqui? Nós não sabemos onde ela está! Idiota!

Shippou para com a mão no queixo virando os olhos para cima como que se buscasse algo na memória então ele diz em tom de provocação ao hanyou:

_Acho que sei onde Kagome está.

Inuyasha, de cantos de olhos, fita raivoso a pequenina raposa que continua a dizer:

_Segundo a vovó Kaede me disse, com certeza Kagome está na caverna de Kouga! Ele deve ter a levado!

Todos ficam atônitos com a afirmação de Shippou e Sango diz:

_Mas... é óbvio que a fera está com Kagome Shippou! O que o leva a pensar em Kouga?

Shippou aproxima-se dos amigos e senta-se iniciando sua explicação:

_Pensem bem junto comigo! Segundo os relatos da vovó vocês tentaram executar um plano que não deu certo, pois as peças do jogo estavam todas invertidas. Está mais claro que a luz do dia que Inuyasha não é guardião! Ele não tem temperamento para isso! É um irresponsável!

Inuyasha avança em Shippou que se protege atrás de Miroku dizendo:

_AHHH! O Inuyasha quer me bater!

_Pare de falar asneiras, moleque imbecil! Não vê que a coisa é séria? - bradava o hanyou.

Kaede então com um olhar fulgaz diz:

_Esperem! O que Shippou diz faz sentido! Conte-nos Shippou, como você sabe disso?

A raposinha mostra sua língua para o hanyou que fica bufando de raiva, Shippou retorna a sentar-se e continua:

_Olhem! Eu adoro histórias de tenyous! Ouvi muitas! O bastante para afirmar que Inuyasha não pode ser o guardião!

_E quem seria então? - diz Sango.

_Oras! Kouga! - responde Shippou.

_KOUGA! - todos exclamam.

Shippou continua:

_Mas é claro que é ele! Vejam! Quem sempre aparece quando Kagome está em perigo ou precisando de ajuda e esse idiota do Inuyasha não tem condições de socorrê-la?

Miroku, pensativo responde:

_É... Faz sentido!

Furiosíssimo, Inuyasha blasfema:

_Oras seus patifes imbecis! Parem de dizer tolices!

Kaede olha séria para Inuyasha e ralha com ele:

_Cale esta sua boca e escute! A verdade pode nos machucar Inuyasha, mas é melhor aceitá-la antes que Kagome machuque-se mais por conta da sua teimosia!

Inuyasha sentou-se cabisbaixo e começou a meditar sobre as palavras de Kaede. Enquanto isso, Shippou continua:

_Como eu estava dizendo, Kouga é o guardião pois analisando veremos que ele o é nato! Vejam! Ele é o líder de uma alcatéia, e dele depende toda a segurança de seu bando! Ele carrega muitas responsabilidades de4ntre a maior delas a de proteger os seus confiados custe o que custar!

Todos admiram a capacidade indutiva e dedutiva de Shippou. Sesshoumaru, de olhos fechados e com voz sôfrega fala:

_Não encontramos o guardião somente, mas acabamos de achar o verdadeiro intérprete.

Todos olham para Shippou que exclama:

_O que é que é?

Sesshoumaru volta a dizer:

_Tudo é mais claro e límpido aos olhos de uma criança.

Miroku dá um salto de alegria e diz:

_Pois tem razão! Vamos Shippou! Continue! Você poderia nos dizer, quem é quem em sua opinião?

Shippou então continua:

_Está certo! Ao meu entender das histórias que ouvi e do que está acontecendo por aqui, diria eu que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha são a irmandade, pois ambos são alertados dos perigos!

_Como assim? - Pergunta Sango.

Shippou dá um sorriso e diz:

_Olhe! Sesshoumaru disse que vê a tal da lua sangrenta e Inuyasha sempre pressente o perigo aproximando-se de Kagome!

_Diga-nos Shippou, e quem seria o curandeiro? - pergunta Kaede.

_Oras! - fala Shippou apontando com o dedo indicador para Miroku que exclama muito aflito:

_Eu! Impossível!

_Então veja o que está fazendo por Sesshoumaru agora? Se não fossem seus cuidados, ele certamente estaria morto!

_Mas! As ervas são Kaede quem as sabe usar! Não eu! - diz Miroku.

_Mas é o seu poder espiritual e suas mãos que estão curando Sesshoumaru Miroku. - diz Kaede - Veja! Observe e sinta a aura de Sesshoumaru, ela está impregnada de sua energia benéfica, monge.

Inuyasha, em silêncio, levanta-se e caminha para fora da cabana enquanto todos continuam conversando e parabenizando Shippou pelo seu raciocínio brilhante.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 17**

O céu estava nublado, o vento soprava forte e nuvens negras de chuva rodeavam o horizonte. Estava esfriando. As folhas das árvores voavam desprendidas pelo chacoalhar das copas com as rajadas gélidas do prelúdio de tempestade.

Kagome estava sendo carregada para uma caverna nos braços de um homem que diz:

_Não teremos tempo de chegar até a tribo.

Este deposita cuidadosamente Kagome ao chão e sai buscar alguns gravetos com os quais ascende uma fogueira para aquecer o ambiente. A moça ainda permanecia inconsciente. Por um lume das chamas pôde-se ver o rosto de Kouga que protegia Kagome.

Preocupado, o rapaz estende sua mão e toca a face de Kagome dizendo:

_O que era aquela fera? Onde estava aquele imprestável do Inuyasha que não lhe protegia? Por sorte presenti o perigo e fui a sua busca, se não tivesse dado ouvidos aos meus instintos, certamente estaria morta.

Kouga senta-se próximo a Kagome e acariciando seus cabelos diz com voz muito penosa:

_Já estou cansado de sempre estar perto quando você precisa. Gostaria de estar perto mesmo quando não precisasse. Por que não consigo me afastar de você Kagome, não faz idéia do sofrimento que isso me causa toda vez que venho ao seu socorro e tenho de partir deixando-a com Inuyasha. Parece ser algo infantil, eu sei, mas não posso controlar. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para tê-la ao meu lado, mas não desejaria que assim o fosse senão por sua vontade, a qual sei que é de ficar com Inuyasha. Como o invejo. Não faz idéia...

Kouga olha o ventre já muito crescido de Kagome e então, bem devagar, ele o toca. A criança dentro dele faz um singelo movimento que acaba tirando um sorriso dos lábios de Kouga que diz:

_Bem que eu gostaria que este filho fosse meu e que principalmente a mãe dele também fosse minha... O que estou dizendo? Preciso parar com isso ou acabarei enlouquecendo!

Com as duas mãos na cabeça segurando-a, lágrimas então rolam dos olhos de Kouga que fitavam caridosamente Kagome:

_Eu... Já enlouqueci... Desde o primeiro instante em que lhe vi à minha frente Kagome.

Kouga derrama seu pranto abaixando a sua cabeça, fechando seus olhos e tocando o chão com suas mãos de joelhos ao lado de Kagome.

Kouga vira o rosto e admira mais uma vez a face cândida de Kagome e fala:

_Não estou mais sendo dono de meus pensamentos e de minhas ações... Seu coração pertence a Inuyasha... Mas o meu pertence a você... Só a você... Por que tem que ser assim? Por que não posso simplesmente arrancá-la do meu peito? Não há nada que eu possa fazer somente lhe dizer adeus?

O olhar de Kouga era de um extremo desespero misturado com a tristeza:

_Eu não sei pra onde as coisas vão, estou sem rumo, sem direção, mas de uma coisa eu sei... Não consigo deixar de lhe amar... Não consigo... Não consigo... E. A cada vez que olho Inuyasha ao seu lado, todas as vezes que ele lhe toca, sempre que ele lhe fala e eu posso ver a luz em seu olhar... Isso me dói mais que mis espadas cravadas em minha alma... Não deveria, mas é assim que me sinto, como se gritasse e ninguém pudesse me ouvir. Quanto mais estou longe, mais me sinto próximo e quanto mais eu não quero mais estou com você.  
Tenho tentado encobrir meus sentimentos pensando e falando mais alto que eles e tentei muitas vezes compensar a sua ausência com o meu próprio abraço.

O lobo com o coração ferido, chora e lamenta pelo seu destino. Kouga suspira e diz apenas sussurrando levantando-se e caminhando para a entrada da caverna de modo que pudesse observar a chuva que se precipitara sobre a terra, disse:

_Gostaria tanto que você ao menos me compreendesse... Mas saiba que mesmo não me querendo como lhe quero... Tanto... Saiba que sempre estarei com você Kagome. Não importa o que você sinta... Meu destino já está traçado e pertence à você. Somente a você.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 18**

Inuyasha sai em silêncio da cabana enquanto todos continuavam parabenizando Shippou pelo raciocínio brilhante que tivera.

O vento sopra fortemente chacoalhando as copas das árvores e logo a chuva chega.

Inuyasha caminha para um pouco longe da cabana de Kaede e para, ele fica estático enquanto as gotas d'água caem sobre seu corpo.

Em silêncio ele cerra os punhos num gesto de decepção, mas logo afrouxa-os. Escondido dentre os cabelos prateados já ensopados da chuva estava um olhar triste e desgostoso no rosto do hanyou.

Não podia ser sabido se aquilo que escorria de seus olhos eram lágrimas ou gotas de chuva, porém, parecia que era o pranto de Inuyasha inundando o mundo e não uma precipitação de outono.

O hanyou levanta, enfim, seu rosto fatídico e tristonho para os céus como num clamor pelo retorno de Kagome.

Por fim, ele senta na grama encharcada e fica ali sob a chuva.

...

Enquanto todos parabenizavam Shippou, a febre de Sesshoumaru aumentara e Rin pressente que nada está indo bem:

_Sesshoumaru, está sentindo-se melhor mesmo?

O youkai apenas dá um sorriso sôfrego e responde brandamente:

_Estou sim.

Preocupada, Rin segura com ambas as mãos a mão de Sesshoumaru que ardia em fervor.

_Está muito quente! Você não está bem! - diz Rin com demasiada aflição que acaba chamando a atenção de Miroku.

_O que houve senhorita Rin? - pergunta o monge aproximando-se cauteloso de Sesshoumaru e colocando uma de suas mãos na fronte do youkai. - Ele arde em febre!

Com muita angústia, Rin pede ao monge:

_Por favor, senhor Miroku, faça o melhor que puder por Sesshoumaru! Por favor, ele é minha vida!

Sesshoumaru escuta o clamar de Rin e diz:

_Não fale besteiras, Rin! Veja, estou bem e ficarei certamente melhor ainda.

A este ponto, Sesshoumaru começava a transpirar devido o aumento contínuo do estado febril de seu corpo causado pelo veneno inoculado pelas garras da fera.

Miroku pede para Sango trazer-lhe uma nova vasilha com água. O monge vai depositando compressas de água fria e ervas sobre o youkai cuja febre não regredia. Aquela situação começa a preocupar Miroku.

Shippou aproxima-se e ralha com o monge:

_O que está fazendo? Você é o curandeiro! Faça sua magia!

_O quê? - diz Miroku transtornado com a bronca de Shippou.

_Oras! Sesshoumaru fora ferido pela fera, certo? Então, sendo o curandeiro você poderá perfeitamente resolver isso!

_O que farei? - diz o monge confuso.

_Miroku, use suas ferramentas de trabalho! Use as suas habilidades costumeiras, através delas se revela sempre o grande poder! Aprendi isso com as histórias. - diz a raposinha.

_Certo... Vejamos... Meu báculo! Traga meu báculo!

Sango corre e entrega o báculo de Miroku.

_Vamos lá! Que Buda nos guie!

Miroku colocasse em posição de prece e de pé, aponta o báculo para o ferimento de Sesshoumaru dizendo:

_Eu sou o curandeiro! Eu posso!

Uma energia benéfica exala de Miroku iluminando a cabana e envolvendo todo o corpo de Sesshoumaru. Aos poucos, o ferimento vai sendo cicatrizado até fechar.

Todos observam espantados, inclusive o próprio monge que olha admirado dizendo:

_Por Buda!

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos e levanta-se se sentando na esteira, calmamente ele movimenta o braço, mas para logo ao sentir uma fisgada:

_Estou melhor, porém, não de todo!

Rin, felicíssima, lança-se sobre Sesshoumaru dando-lhe um forte abraço e por fim agradecendo Miroku:

_Obrigada monge!

Miroku dá uma risadinha e olha para seu báculo desconfiado.

Sango então conclui:

_Shippou acertou quanto ao curandeiro, provavelmente seus palpites estejam realmente corretos.

Kaede aproxima-se e pergunta:

_Para onde foi Inuyasha?

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 19**

A chuva caía sem piedade.

Inuyasha cortava a floresta correndo. A fúria era nítida em seus olhos e ele diz:

_A fera não pegou Kagome, ou teria eu sentido o cheiro de seu sangue no local onde Sesshoumaru a escondeu, ela está viva e provavelmente não está ferida, só existe uma pessoa nesse mundo que pode estar com Kagome a salvo agora... Aquele bastardo!

Inuyasha não desviava de árvores, ele as dissipava com a força de sua espada e de sua ira:

_KAZE NO KIZU!!

O hanyou descontrolado pelo ódio e pelo ciúme corria na direção da tribo de Kouga.

...

_Estou com um mau pressentimento. - diz Sesshoumaru cauteloso. Aquele imbecil está prestes a fazer uma bobagem por apenas ciúmes.

_Não compreendo Sesshoumaru! - diz Kaede.

O youkai olha para ela muito preocupado e fala:

_Aquele imbecil foi acertar contas com Kouga. Se aquele infeliz matar o lobo, não poderemos salvar a senhora Kagome.

Sango chama Kirara e fala:

_Irei com Kirara atraz de Inuyasha, Miroku, fique e cuide da saúde de Sesshoumaru.

Miroku corre para Sango e a segura firme pelo braço, muito transtornado ele diz:

_Não permitirei que vá sozinha! Inuyasha é cabeça dura e não houve nem Kagome nessas horas o que dirá você! É perigoso!

Sango compadece-se do monge e toca sua face com uma das mãos a acariciando e diz:

_Prometo que nada vai me acontecer Miroku, Sesshoumaru precisa de você e se alguém não tentar ao menos parar Inuyasha ele fará uma loucura.

A exterminadora, então, aproxima sua face do monge e toca seus lábios em um terno beijo dizendo:

_Eu voltarei bem, prometo.

_Tenha cuidado. - disse Miroku muito preocupado.

Sango monta em Kirara e ambas correm na direção da tribo de Kouga mesmo debaixo da forte chuva que caía.

...

No vale a poucos quilômetros da tribo de lobos, Inuyasha para. Mesmo em meio a chuva torrencial ele consegue sentir o perfume de Kagome:

_Ela está perto...

...

Kouga sentado ao lado de Kagome acaricia seu rosto com cuidado. Ele a admira por muito tempo. A luz que entrava tímida ainda pela entrada da caverna tocava como lumes a face de Kagome a tornando mais bela que um anjo aos olhos do lobo.

Com cuidado, ele toca com seus dedos os lábios de Kagome e os acaricia dizendo:

_Gostaria que tivessem sido feitos para mim...

Ele inclina-se sobre a jovem e vai aproximando seu rosto ao de Kagome.

Kouga fecha os olhos e por fim diz:

_O seu beijo por vontade seria a rendição da minha alma.

Ele então toca levemente os seus lábios aos de Kagome e pensa consigo:

_"Que sublime é estar ao alcance de seu beijo... Daria tudo nessa vida para tê-los sempre..."

Um forte barulho de metal cravado na terra ao lado de Kouga o faz recuar e encerrar o toque de lábios.

Ele levanta seus olhos à procura do som e o que encontra é a Tessaiga cravada ao chão e Inuyasha a empunhando com uma expressão medonha de fúria.

_Então é pra cá que você trouxe minha esposa? Para aproveitar-se de Kagome sem que ela possa defender-se? É isso?

Kouga não sabe o que falar e vai levantando:

_Inuyasha, não é bem assim...

_Não é bem assim? O que acabo de ver é uma ilusão? Fruto da minha mente doentia?

Kouga fica em silêncio por um momento olhando firme nos olhos do hanyou e diz:

_Eu amo Kagome, você sabe disso mais do que ninguém.

_BASTARDO! - blasfema Inuyasha. Ainda tem a audácia de me afrontar !

_Cale a boca Inuyasha! Olha quem fala em afronta!Você deveria estar grato a mim por ter salvado Kagome da sua incompetência!

Tremendo de ódio Inuyasha diz:

_Você cavou sua própria cova lobo.

Inuyasha fica a postos com sua espada quando é surpreendido por Kouga que para bem em sua frente e diz:

_Ande! Use sua espada e mate Kagome junto comigo seu imbecil!

O hanyou se dá conta de que estava perdendo o controle e novamente colocando a vida de Kagome em risco e exita ficando parado e em silêncio.

Kouga caminha devagar na direção de Inuyasha e surpreendentemente, pega a lâmina da Tessaiga e encosta a ponta dela bem em seu coração dizendo:

_Acabe com isso sem ferir a mais ninguém.

_O que pensa que está fazendo lobo? Ficou maluco? - diz o hanyou.

Deixando lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos, Kouga diz o que mais temia em toda sua vida o fazer:

_Você ama Kagome Inuyasha? Pois se realmente a ama e me prometer que nunca mais a fará sofrer como tem feito eu entrego minha alma ao outro mundo.

Inuyasha, confuso diz:

_Está louco? Usou ópio? Tomou chá de cogumelos? O que está falando imbecil?

Kouga segura a lâmina com mais força de tal forma que faz-lhe ferir a palma da mão e escorrer-lhe um pouco de sangue por ela e diz:

_Inuyasha, a vida sem Kagome, para você faria sentido?

Inuyasha responde:

_Não.

Kouga sorrí em meio a confusão de sua dor e conclui:

_Então você deve saber muito bem o que sinto para lhe rogar por este favor. Acabe comigo agora.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 20**

Kouga segurava a ponta da Tessaiga firmemente contra seu peito.

Inuyasha faz silêncio por um curto momento e responde:

_Não, as coisas não são assim.

Inuyasha recolhe a espada e continua a dizer:

_Não posso matá-lo, Kagome precisa de você... E... Com certeza ela não aprovaria essa atitude e não me perdoaria por maior que fossem meus motivos.

Kouga permanece em silêncio, ele volta o rosto para Kagome que inconsciente jazia ao chão da caverna.

Inuyasha prossegue falando:

_Se você ama tanto Kagome assim e diz que sou um incompetente, se você for-se quem vai zelar por Kagome quando eu falhar?

Pela primeira vez, Inuyasha admite para si e para Kouga que ele é importante para Kagome e sua segurança.

Kouga apenas abaixa a cabeça, Inuyasha passa por ele e vai de encontro a Kagome recolhendo-a em seus braços com muito cuidado. O hanyou levantasse de posse da mulher e diz virando-se para o lobo:

_Você é o guardião de Kagome, Kouga, não eu.

Kouga fica atônito, não compreende o que Inuyasha quer dizer:

_O quê?

Inuyasha caminha com Kagome em seus braços para perto de Kouga e começa a contar:

_A fera que você viu deseja matar Kagome e a única pessoa que pode enfrentá-la é você.

_Do quê está falando? - pergunta o lobo ainda sem compreender.

Inuyasha suspira e conclui:

_Kagome é uma espécie de tenyou que necessita regressar ao seu mundo. O portal do poço está fechado e se Kagome não retornar a sua era ela morrerá. Para conseguir isso, na noite de lua cheia os seus amigos necessitam efetuar um ritual de transporte onde uma espécie de pássaro mágico virá e conduzirá Kagome até sua era. Porém, essa tal fera é um ser mitológico que se alimenta das almas das tenyous e ele sempre aparece nesse rito para impedí-lo de ocorrer.

Kouga ouvia tudo muito surpreendido, Inuyasha chega mais perto e diz:

_Cada um de nós, amigos e pessoas importantes para Kagome exercemos uma função nesse ritual e você é o guardião dela. É seu dever proteger a vida de Kagome.

Dizendo tais palavras, o hanyou afasta-se de Kouga e caminha na direção à saída da caverna e diz:

_A chuva parou, voltaremos para o vilarejo, se acaso quiser proteger Kagome daquele monstro, acho melhor vir conosco ou se deseja a morte dela, pode permanecer aí como uma pedra.

Inuyasha continua caminhando carregando Kagome consigo.

Kouga então, levanta o rosto com um olhar determinado e caminha atrás de Inuyasha seguindo-o até o vilarejo.

...

Mesmo com o ferimento cicatrizado a dor no único braço de Sesshoumaru era inevitável.

O youkai tentava transparecer que nada era sério, pois detestava deixar Rin preocupada consigo.

Abraçada a Sesshoumaru, Rin insiste de cinco em cinco minutos:

_Está mesmo bem, Sesshoumaru?

_Estou, acalme-se Rin! Vá olhar Aiko, ele sim deve estar necessitando da sua compania.

Rin beija a face de Sesshoumaru e levantasse caminhando até o cesto onde dorme o pequeno Aiko.

_Sango está demorando... - fala preocupado Miroku. Não deveria ter permitido que saísse só.

Ao dizer tais palavras, um barulho pode ser ouvido do lado de fora da cabana, de repente, toda encharcada da chuva, adentra na cabana Sango dizendo:

_Está tudo bem! Vi Inuyasha carregando Kagome e Kouga junto deles, estão quase chegando.

_Que alívio! - diz Kaede.

_Ainda bem que aquele idiota usou a cabeça para alguma coisa certa dessa vez. - diz Sesshoumaru.

Miroku pega uma xícara de chá quente e uma manta, ele envolve Sango muito cuidadoso e diz.

_Beba isso para ficar aquecida e depois tire essas roupas molhadas opu poderá adoecer se permanecer dessa maneira!

Sango apanha a xícara das mãos de Miroku e dá um sorriso. A preocupação nos olhos do monge era visível, ela então fala:

_Não precisava se preocupar tanto Miroku, sabia que eu ficaria bem!

Miroku então mareja os olhos e abraça de sopetão Sango quase a fazendo derramar todo o chá dizendo:

_Não faça mais isso! Prometa!

_Hei! O que há? - diz Sango ao ser surpreendida pelo abraço do marido.

_Nunca mais saia desse jeito! Fiquei muito preocupado, com medo e receio de lhe perder! - Miroku não consegue conter o pranto.

_Hei! hei! Pare com isso, vamos! Eu estou bem querido, veja não me aconteceu nada! - Sango segura a face de Miroku com ambas as mãos enquanto ele expressa todo seu nervosismo contido em forma de lágrimas.

Miroku olha o rosto sorridente de Sango por um instante em silêncio e então dá um "bote" com um beijo que tira risos da exterminadora.

Sesshoumaru observa Rin que ao lado do cesto acaricia a face do filho que dormia.

O youkai dá um sorriso e diz bem baixinho:

_Preocupação com quem se ama nunca é demais.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 21**

Inuyasha adentra a cabana de Kaede carregando Kagome em seus braços acompanhados de Kouga. O semblante de Inuyasha não era dos melhores, mas sim o de quem estava prestes a explodir de ódio.

Com extrema cautela ele deposita Kagome sobre a esteira estendida rapidamente ao lado de Sesshoumaru por Sango que diz apontando com uma das mãos ao hanyou:

_Acomode-a aqui, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha após depositar a jovem sobre a esteira de juncos, acaricia a face desta e lança sobre ela um olhar de extremo pesar dizendo com muita calma:

_Logo tudo vai acabar querida, vai passar, agüente firme.

Inuyasha levanta-se e vira-se tomando uma postura imponente e encarando Kouga diz:

_Estamos todos cientes dos fatos e unidos, vamos acabar logo com isso! Não quero que Kagome continue a sofrer dessa maneira!

Shippou levanta-se e diz:

_Eis o plano senhores!

Todos formam um círculo em torno da pequena raposa que fala:

_Segundo contam as lendas, geralmente, o curandeiro fica de posse da tenyou enquanto ao seu redor a irmandade o protege com uma espécie de círculo mágico. O Guardião fica a frente de todos e encara a fera nos olhos hipnotizando-a e mantendo-a longe da tenyou. O decifrador então entoa o chamado e a grande águia aparece e conduz a tenyou para seu mundo.

Sesshoumaru, movendo-se com dificuldade e franzindo o cenho ao fazê-lo, levanta-se de sua esteira e caminha sentando-se ao lado da raposa e então comenta:

_Deixe-me ver se compreendi. Kagome ficará com Miroku, eu e o parvo ficaremos um de cada lado e o lobo mais à frente. Só gostaria de saber Shippou, como eu e o inútil criaremos o tal círculo ao qual você se referiu.

Shippou dá um suspiro de decepção e conclui:

_Eu poderia esperar algo parecido de Inuyasha mas não de você Sesshoumaru! Mas, tudo bem! Vejam, vocês são youkais, e possuem miasma! Acorda!

Sesshoumaru fita Inuyasha com os olhos, o hanyou não havia blasfemado e nem ao menos esbravejado ao ouvir seus insultos o que chama a atenção do irmão youkai. Olhando mais um pouco, Sesshoumaru vê que Inuyasha não tira os olhos de Kagome. Sesshoumaru fala para o irmão que acaba assustando-se ao ser pego pelas palavras do youkai:

_Acalme-se! Ela ficará bem! Estamos trabalhando para isso.

Inuyasha olha Sesshoumaru e logo desvia o olhar para o chão. Sesshoumaru permanece um pouco preocupado com o hanyou que não expressava sua opinião ou fazia qualquer coisa idiota e impulsiva naquele instante, porém, a ele era compreensível, a preocupação de Inuyasha com Kagome era maior naquele instante do que qualquer insulto ou tentativa de confronto para com ele.

Repassado mais de dez vezes as posições e todo o plano, ambos foram prepararem-se e descansar aguardando o momento oportuno que seria daqui à algumas horas quando a lua cheia ergue-se seu grande e luminoso rosto ao céu.

Inuyasha havia se levantado e posto-se ao lado de Kagome acariciando os cabelos de sua esposa. Uma vez ou outra olhava de cantos de olhos para Kouga que estava um pouco distante os observando de longe.

Mil coisas norteavam a mente do hanyou naquele instante. Inuyasha acariciava os cabelos de Kagome e falava consigo em pensamentos:

_"Por que ele? Por que não eu? Será que o amor dele por Kagome pode ser maior que o meu por ela? Não, não pode ser! Preciso parar de pensar nessas besteiras..."

Inuyasha leva a mão que acariciava os cabelos de Kagome até o ventre da mulher e o toca com muito cuidado pensando:

_"Não importa! Não me importa se essa criança for filho daquele lobo maldito! Será a mim que ela terá por pai! Isso ele nunca terá! Nunca!"

O coração de Inuyasha estava tomado pela raiva e pelo sentimento de rancor.

Ao pensar tal coisa, Inuyasha, sem querer acabava nutrindo dentro de si um sentimento negativo quanto àquela criança que Kagome trazia em seu ventre, sem mesmo haver certeza de ser ele o pai, sempre imaginava o pior e tirava suas conclusões como que se já soubesse a resposta daquela incógnita que o assolava durante meses.

Obrigar Kagome a responder, ele não o faria. Talvez nem mesmo Kagome saberia ao certo qual deles era o pai, seria inútil imprensá-la contra a parede e exigir uma satisfação.

Apenas o gosto amargo da inveja que já corroia o coração de Inuyasha o havia feito desejar a morte de Kouga por várias vezes e em várias oportunidades a da criança que Kagome esperava.

A cada dia que se passava, Inuyasha feria mais e mais seu coração tentando se enganar e aos outros de que tudo estava bem e de que ele realmente não se importava mais com aquilo que ocorrera na alcova de Kouga entre Kagome e o lobo.

Mentiras, era isso que Inuyasha dizia a si mesmo desde o amanhecer até o anoitecer. Mentia para si mesmo que havia superado aquilo tudo quando não.

O acariciar de Inuyasha ao ventre de Kagome, não continha o amor de um pai para um filho, mas de um marido com o coração machucado a um filho bastardo.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 22**

Depois de muito repassarem suas posições e combinarem o plano a ser seguido, a noite estava chegando. O sol estava se pondo na linha do horizonte e os animais da floresta já buscavam abrigo para o pernoite.

Observando o céu pela janela, Sesshoumaru que estava a este momento já em pé escorado à parede e muito concentrado diz:

_É chegada a hora do confronto, uma boa sorte a todos nós.

Já estava escurecendo, todos saem da cabana menos Sango e Kirara que permanecem nela para proteger Rin, Aiko e Lótus.

Do lado de fora, Miroku carregava Kagome nos braços, ao seu lado direito Inuyasha e ao esquerdo Sesshoumaru, à frente um pouco distante seguia Kouga.

Todos estavam em estado de alerta, Sesshoumaru têm um mal presságio e faz um gesto com o braço devagar e diz em voz branda:

_A fera já está a nossa espreita, cuidado!

Inuyasha e Kouga colocam-se em posição defensiva.

Shippou que estava mais atrás de Miroku diz:

_Kouga, procure encontrar onde a fera esconde-se!

_E como farei isso? Nem faço idéia de como o fazer! - responde o lobo angustiado.

Shippou então lhe explica:

_Nas lendas sempre dizem para o guardião procurar pelas brasas em lume na escuridão.

Kouga dá uma boa olhada ao seu redor repetindo à si mesmo:

_Brasas em lume... Brasas... Na escuridão...

Kouga para e fica estático, sua operação torna-se ofegante e ele avisa:

_Pessoal, muito cuidado, acabo de encontrar a fera e ela está nos encarando neste exato momento.

Sesshoumaru fica em posição defensiva e Inuyasha mais nervoso ainda aperta o cabo da Tessaiga que havia já empunhado.

Shippou respira fundo e fala brandamente para não provocar nenhum tipo de reação inesperada da fera:

_Kouga, encare-a, olhe-a no fundo dos seus olhos, ela irá permanecer imóvel enquanto houver este contato visual, haja o que houver, não desvie seu olhar dos olhos dela. A fera lhe respeitará porque tem medo do guardião da tenyou.

Kouga respira fundo e encara a fera olhando-a fixamente sem ao menos pestanejar e muito concentrado.

A raposinha então diz aos irmãos:

_Rápido! Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, liberem seu miasma! Formem o círculo mágico agora chocando as nuvens de energia da Tensseiga e da Tessaiga!

Sesshoumaru retira a Tensseiga da bainha e segura-a na direção de Inuyasha liberando sua energia.

O hanyou faz o mesmo, apontando a Tessaiga para Sesshoumaru.

As duas nuvens de energia se chocam e formam um redemoinho que circula Miroku e Kagome.

Por fim, Shippou fecha os olhinhos e junta suas mãozinhas invocando a ave sagrada:

_Oh! Grande protetora dos filhos do maná! Daqueles que vem de terras onde jorram rios de leite e mel! Buscai seu filho que vos aguardai ao regresso!

Dizendo tais palavras, as nuvens de energia de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tornam-se cintilantes como o ouro, após um estrondoso barulho como de um trovão, a nuvem de energia emerge aos céus e toma a forma de uma gigantesca águia de penas douradas que grita ao despertar.

O estrondoso barulho tira a atenção de Kouga que se vira instintivamente para olhar e quando se dá conta, a fera não está mais lá.

Apavorado Kouga fala:

_Cuidado!  
A fera fugiu do meu controle! Ela vai atacar!

Ouvindo o apelo, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ficam mais alertas que antes e preocupados procuram onde a tal fera possa estar por todos os cantos com seus olhos.

A ave vem descendo e toma Kagome, em seguida vai levantando-se, não demora muito e a fera aparece dando seu bote avançando sobre Kagome, porém, Inuyasha é mais ligeiro e atira-se na frente da esposa que era recolhida pela ave:

_KAGOME!!! - grita Inuyasha atirando-se na frente da fera que o abocanha pelo braço e despeja em seu corpo o mortífero veneno que quase arrancou a vida de Sesshoumaru outrora.

_INUYASHA!! - Brada Sesshoumaru, que rapidamente saca a Toukigin e desfere um golpe no pescoço da fera a fazendo soltar o hanyou que despesca já inconsciente.

Kagome já havia sido levada pela ave e desaparecido nos céus. Miroku corre para auxiliar Sesshoumaru que amparava Inuyasha. Assim que Kagome some nos céus com a ave, a fera desaparece como em um nevoeiro.

Porém Inuyasha estava muito ferido e necessitava de socorros urgente.

_Chamem a senhora Kaede! Andem! - gritava Sesshoumaru para Miroku e Shippou.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 23**

Sesshoumaru adentra abruptamente a cabana onde Kaede já aguardava com faixas, ataduras e ervas a chegada de Inuyasha.

Carregado pelo seu irmão, Inuyasha jazia inconsciente sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru que aflito dizia:

_Senhora Kaede, acuda!

Rin e Sango aproximam-se e assustam-se ao ver tamanho ferimento feito pelas presas da fera no ombro esquerdo de Inuyasha, o veneno borbulhava nas feridas.

Com muito cuidado Kaede molhava as ataduras em uma infusão e limpava as perfurações.

Tudo em vão, apesar de retirar grande parte do veneno, ele já havia se espalhado pelo corpo de Inuyasha que estava pálido como um floco de neve. Os buracos feitos pelos dentes da besta não paravam de jorrar sangue, cada vez mais e mais.

Kouga aproxima-se preocupado e pergunta:

_Ele vai ficar bom, não vai?

Kaede não diz nada, apenas fita o lobo com um semblante muito sério. Naquele instante, Kouga fica atônito.

Sesshoumaru, ao lado do irmão verifica sua respiração e diz:

_A respiração de Inuyasha está muito fraca senhora Kaede! O que faremos?

_Rezar.- diz a velha senhora que tentava insistentemente estancar o sangramento de Inuyasha.

Kouga caminha devagar para o lado de fora da cabana. ele então para e senta-se ao chão dizendo:

_Se Kagome morresse o mundo não faria mais sentido para mim... Mas se Inuyasha morrer... Não fará nenhum sentido para Kagome.

...

As horas passavam como relâmpagos, já era dia e o estado de Inuyasha havia piorado, o hanyou havia perdido muito sangue e o veneno o havia paralisado completamente.

Dentro da cabana, Sesshoumaru que passara a noite toda verificando a pulsação e a respiração do irmão não havia dormido.

Sesshoumaru, mais uma vez, segura o pulso de Inuyasha com uma das mãos.

O rosto de Sesshoumaru toma ares medonhos, de sopetão, o youkai encosta seu ouvido ao peito do hanyou, rapidamente ele começa a massagear o tórax de inuyasha para reanimá-lo:

_Senhora Kaede! Ele não respira! Ele não respira! Acorde Inuyasha! Vamos! Respire! Anda! Imprestável!

Todos acordam com os gritos desesperados de Sesshoumaru que tenta reanimar o irmão incansavelmente.

Kaede corre e aproxima-se verificando a pulsação e a respiração. O corpo de Inuyasha já estava frio.

A velha então olha para Sesshoumaru e com uma voz muito cheia de pesares diz:

_Lamento.

Sesshoumaru fica muito irritado e começa a gritar mais alto ainda dando socos no peito do irmão:

_Levante seu parvo! Abra os olhos ser patético! Respire imbecil! É uma ordem! Respire!

Rin corre e abraça Sesshoumaru que levanta quase a jogando longe saindo da cabana com um ar muito perturbado.

Kaede então olha para Sango e diz:

_Inuyasha está morto.

Sango cai em prantos nos braços de Miroku, o monge abraça sua esposa e diz:

_Isso é alguma brincadeira?

_De maneira alguma, Inuyasha morreu e não há nada a ser feito apenas seu funeral. - Kaede diz isso se levantando devagar e saindo da cabana.

Shippou une-se à Sango e chora com a amiga abraçados ao monge que fala:

_Enfim Inuyasha encontra-se com Kikyou.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 24**

Kagome abre os olhos, ela reconhece o lugar e a voz que a saúda:

_Bom dia minha filha!

_Mamãe! O que estou fazendo aqui? - diz a garota que acorda um pouco atordoada com tudo. Estava com Inuyasha, onde ele está?

_Não tenho a resposta para todas as suas perguntas, mas a encontrei no quintal no chão em meio a chuva de ontem a noite. Eu e Souta a trouxemos para seu quarto.

Kagome tem um pressentimento ruim que a faz levar sua mão ao peito dizendo:

_Tenho de voltar para a Sengoku Jidai! Obrigada mamãe, mas não posso ficar agora, em breve retornarei e colocaremos nossas novidades em dia!

Kagome levanta-se e sai ligeiro do quarto.

_Espere! Minha filha! Ao menos tome o café conosco! Essa menina, não tem jeito! - diz a mãe de Kagome compreendendo no fundo que sua filha tinha razão naquele instante.

Kagome corre até o poço e salta dentro dele. Chegando a era antiga ela diz:

_Cheguei!

Ninguém responde seu chamado. Dificultosamente ele sai do poço e inicia sua caminhada ao vilarejo onde mora com Inuyasha, no caminho ela vê Kouga que caminha ao seu encontro:

_Kouga!!!

Kagome corre até o lobo que fica muito feliz em vê-la em bom estado dando-lhe um forte abraço.

A jovem então pergunta ao lobo:

_Onde está Inuyasha?

Kouga torna sério seu semblante e não responde.

Kagome começa a ficar preocupada com a reação do lobo e pergunta um pouco mais alterada:

_O que houve com meu marido?

Kouga suspira e inicia todo o relato desde que Kagome estava inconsciente e toda a história de ela ser uma tenyou. Kouga conta sobre a fera e o que houve no ritual. Kagome mal espera o lobo terminar de falar e põe-se a correr na direção do vilarejo.

_Espere! Kagome não faça isso nesse estado!

Kouga vai atrás da jovem e a segura em seus braços dizendo:

_Eu a levo até Inuyasha para sua segurança e a de seu filho.

Nos braços de Kouga, Kagome e o lobo seguem até a cabana de Kaede.

Mal chegam ela salta e vai rapidamente adentrando a cabana.

Kagome olha ao redor, Rin, Shippou e Sango chorando, Kaede e Miroku em silêncio.

Sobre uma esteira, adornado de rosas estava o corpo pálido e sem vida de Inuyasha.

Kagome não acredita no que vê. Ela cai de joelhos e logo é acudida por Kouga que a ampara e diz:

_Kagome, infelizmente, Inuyasha se foi.

_Isso é mentira! - diz Kagome com uma foz sufocada por soluços e lágrimas que começam a brotar de seus grandes olhos perdidos e sem brilho que fitam o corpo de Inuyasha que era velado pelos amigos.

Kagome levanta-se em silêncio e caminha lentamente na direção de Inuyasha. Ela pára diante dele e toca sua face com uma das mãos. O corpo já estava gelado. Ela curva-se e beija os lábios de Inuyasha dizendo:

_O que você fez dessa vez? Por que você sempre se mete em apuros para me salvar? Por quê?

Kouga aproxima-se e diz tocando o ombro de Kagome:

_Porque ele era o guardião do seu coração Kagome.

Kagome acaricia os cabelos do marido e diz:

_O que será da minha vida sem você? Por que me deixou sem ao menos dar-me um adeus?

Todos os amigos não sabiam ou não possuíam nenhuma palavra de conforto propícia para Kagome.

Miroku pergunta para Kaede:

_Onde está Sesshoumaru?

_Não sei, não o vejo desde a manhã.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 25**

Kagome acariciava os cabelos do corpo já gélido e sem vida de Inuyasha.

Sango aproxima-se da amiga e diz:

_Kagome, sentimos muito!

Dizendo tais palavras, em prantos, as duas amigas se abraçam. Kagome, desconsolada dentre soluços frenéticos e lágrimas, diz à exterminadora:

_Todos nós lamentamos o que aconteceu. Sei que não pode ser muito que temos a lhe oferecer mas saiba que todos nós somos seus amigos e ficaremos sempre juntos ao seu lado para o que der e vier.

Kagome afasta-se um pouco dos braços da amiga e dá um sorriso de ironia dizendo:

_Não há nada no mundo que me compense a ausência de Inuyasha, mas, agradeço a todos por se importarem comigo.

Sango abraça novamente a amiga e olha para Miroku que se aproxima de Kouga e diz:

_Fale com ela, talvez possa a acalmar um pouco. No estado em que a senhorita Kagome se encontra não faz muito bem toda essa dor e decepção.

Kouga suspira encarando o monge, ele levanta a cabeça e caminha até Kagome.

Sango pede licença e deixa a amiga a sós com Kouga ao lado do corpo de Inuyasha.

Kouga fita o hanyou com olhos de muita aflição e em seguida toca os ombros de Kagome com as mãos dizendo:

_Kagome, mostre-me a força e a valentia da mulher que eu e Inuyasha conhecemos e aprendemos a amar.

Kagome levanta o rosto com um olhar perturbado para Kouga em silêncio, o lobo continua falando:

_É difícil, eu sei, mas encare os fatos, o cara de cachorro não gostaria nem um pouco de ver-lhe assim.

Kouga, com uma das mãos seca as lágrimas do rosto de Kagome e diz:

_Assim como eu, ele odiava vê-la chorar.

Como num "flash back" dentro da cabeça de Kagome ela recorda-se do dia fatídico em que Inuyasha quase morreu cometendo uma loucura no monte Houraijima salvando-a da árvore nimenka que possuía um dos fragmentos da jóia. Inuyasha havia jogado-se com o servo possuído por ela em um precipício e quase morre. Naquele dia, Kagome, achando que ele estava morto chorou muito. Ao vê-la chorando ele fica preocupado e acaba discutindo com a moça ao invés de consolá-la.

Kagome sorri para Kouga e diz, está certo mas eu não posso me conter a dor em minha alma é demasiada imensa para que eu a suporte.

A jovem aperta contra o peito uma das mãos como se pudesse enfiar-lhe dentro do peito e retirar-lhe a agonia que sofria jogando-a ao léu.

...

_Tem que estar perto...

Sesshoumaru dizia correndo na direção das colinas dos carvalhos ao templo de seu clã.

_Preciso do cetro da Lua Prateada, a Tensseiga não revive mortos por encantamentos ou criaturas mágicas como aquela fera. Essa é a única chance daquele hanyou imbecil! Espero que não retorne tarde demais.

Sesshoumaru olhava o sol, antes do seu pôr, o corpo de Inuyasha seria cremado no vilarejo, Sesshoumaru deveria agir rápido em sua última tentativa de salvar o irmão.

_Aquele desgraçado do nosso pai... Tinha que me fazer prometer olhar por aquele imprestável! Droga!

Mesmo com falas de fúria, no fundo, Sesshoumaru não desejava que Inuyasha morresse. Desde o nascimento de Aiko seu meio-irmão tem sido um grande aliado e companheiro de batalhas.

_Se não fosse por aquele estúpido eu teria morrido nas mãos do exército lagarto e conseqüentemente, Rin não fugiria a tempo de se salvar. Com certeza ela e nosso filho estariam mortos. Devo essa ao parvo!

Nos portões do templo, Sesshoumaru é recebido com loas por seus servos. Muito ansioso ele mal chega e vai ordenando:

_Rápido! Tragam-me o Cetro da Lua Prateada!

_Mas para quê senhor? - pergunta um dos sacerdotes. O senhor sabe que não pode retirá-lo do templo por motivo algum!

_Não se trata de um motivo qualquer! A vida de Inuyasha depende disso! Ele foi morto por uma criatura mágica defendendo sua esposa humana. Não era a hora dele e a Tensseiga não pode trazê-lo de volta.

O sacerdote fica receoso e diz:

_Mesmo assim, o cetro não pode sair do castelo!

Sesshoumaru enfurece-se e agarra-o pelo pescoço com força o sufocando, o youkai olha o servo bem dentro dos olhos com muito furor e uma voz trêmula de ódio dizendo:

_Não me interessa se posso ou não! Meu irmão, seu príncipe! Está em apuros e precisa que eu o leve até ele! Se não me deixar levá-lo por bem, será por mal!

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 26**

Sesshoumaru sufocava o servo com uma das mãos até que este perdera o fôlego e ficara inconsciente.

Muito apreensivo, o youkai caminha rapidamente ao altar onde o cetro estava disposto, ele o pega e corre para o exterior do castelo.

Saindo do templo os seus servos, armados, o cercam e um deles diz:

_Não podemos permitir nem que o senhor retire o cetro do templo príncipe Sesshoumaru. Lamentamos.

Sesshoumaru, sem paciência olha o sol que estava quase no poente e diz bravíssimo:

_Insolentes! Tenho pressa! Querem-se uma carnificina a terão então!

Sesshoumaru desembainha a Toukigin e desfere um golpe fulminante no exército que é facilmente aniquilado por seu imenso poder.

Guardando a sua espada ele põe-se a correr e blasfema:

_Droga! O sol está quase se pondo! Vão cremá-lo!

...

No vilarejo, a fogueira já estava pronta no alto da colina. Amparada por Sango e Miroku Kagome dava seu último adeus ao esposo dentre muitas lágrimas e beijos no corpo gélido e fúnebre de Inuyasha.

Kagome acaricia pela última vez os cabelos de Inuyasha e diz chorando como se seu coração fosse esquartejado naquele instante:

_Espere-me na eternidade meu grande amor.

As lágrimas de Kagome caem cintilantes sobre o corpo de Inuyasha.

Miroku puxa-a com cuidado a afastando da fogueira que acabava de ser acesa por Kaede.

Todos tomam distância considerável. Aos prantos, Kagome via as labaredas tomarem conta do amontoado de madeira que sustentava o corpo de Inuyasha.

...

_Estou quase lá! Vamos Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru ralhava consigo enquanto corria na direção do vilarejo.

Quando sai da floresta e se aproxima das primeiras casas ele vê no alto da colina a fumaça e a luz das chamas.

Desesperado ele brada:

_Maldição! Já atearam o fogo!

Correndo como nunca o fizera antes, o youkai vai tirando a Toukigin e preparando-se.

Todos na colina se assustam ao ver Sesshoumaru no alto com a espada prestes a liberar seu golpe.

Miroku grita a todos e corre carregando Kagome para longe:

_Corram! Ele vai desferir!

Todos procuram abrigo.

As chamas já começavam a querer chamuscar as vestes de Inuyasha quando Sesshoumaru libera o golpe dosando sua energia para apenas apagar o fogaréu sem ferir o corpo de Inuyasha, algo perigoso e sem garantias.

Golpe lançado e o fogo é apagado. O corpo de Inuyasha é atirado ao ar e rapidamente Sesshoumaru apanha o irmão nos braços.

Ao chão, ele verifica se está tudo bem. Exceto alguns arranhões e borrões das cinzas da madeira, o corpo de Inuyasha estava intacto.

Muito alterada, Kagome caminha até Sesshoumaru gritando:

_O que pensa que está fazendo? Está louco? Porque está fazendo isso? Por que está brincando com meus sentimentos agindo dessa forma no funeral do meu esposo?

Sesshoumaru acomoda Inuyasha em silêncio no chão enquanto Kagome esbravejava sua desolação perante a situação.

Virando-se para Kagome, retirando do suporte de sua cintura, Sesshoumaru entrega o cetro nas mãos da cunhada e diz:

_Faça sua parte Kagome.

Sesshoumaru retira-se em silêncio, Kagome fica atônita olhando o cetro que lhe fora entregue até que ela o reconhece e dá um sorriso.

De sobressalto ela corre atrás de Sesshoumaru e pára o youkai com um abraço terno e cheio de gratidão:

_Sesshoumaru, obrigada! Você sempre deixa o bom senso agir nas ocasiões mais detestáveis, eu o admiro muito por isso.

Sesshoumaru apenas olha a cunhada com sua indiferença rotineira e fala:

_O que está esperando? Que os vermes comessem a corroer o corpo do seu marido?

Kagome não dá ouvidos à grosseria do cunhado, ela então corre e aproximando-se de Inuyasha coloca-se em posição utilizando o cetro:

_Oh! Deuses da Lua Prateada rogo-vos pela vida do príncipe Inuyasha. Devolvam-na por obséquio à este mundo para que ele possa cumprir seu destino até o fim.

O corpo de Inuyasha é envolvido por uma luz branca muito forte que faz com que este levite no ar.

Kagome, de olhos fechados, segurava o cetro apontado aos céus e repetia incansavelmente a rogação aos protetores do clã de Inuyasha.

À medida que a luz ia desaparecendo o corpo ia voltando até ser depositado calmamente ao chão.

Kagome abre os olhos e fita o corpo de Inuyasha.

Nenhum movimento ele não se mechia. Kagome começa, novamente a entrar em desespero. Nada havia acontecido. Ela cai de joelhos e abraça o corpo sem vida do esposo aos prantos com muita força.

A jovem sente uma mão tocar-lhe nas costas em seguida ela ouve:

_Kagome, está me machucando.

Quando Kagome levanta o rosto que estava apoiado ao peito do esposo enquanto chorava ela depara-se com um belo par de olhos da cor do âmbar a fitá-la confusos.

Inuyasha havia acordado e estava vivo.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 27**

Quanto Kagome ergue o rosto depara-se com o belíssimo e iluminado par de olhos cor de âmbar de Inuyasha à fitá-la ainda confuso e atordoado.

Kagome não se contém e abraça novamente Inuyasha com mais força ainda e ao meio de soluços de pranto, que agora era de alegria, ela balbuciava:

_Você está vivo! Está vivo! Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Não faça mais isso! Por favor! Por favor!

Inuyasha, então, situando-se nos acontecimentos abraça Kagome e diz:

_Acalme-se, estou aqui, acalme-se Kagome!

Kagome estava muito abalada com tudo aquilo e numa espécie de estado de choque onde falava freneticamente coisas, muitas vezes sem nenhum sentido, agarrada a Inuyasha ora beijava seu tórax e ora acariciava-o com uma das mãos.

Vendo o estado desesperador de Kagome, Inuyasha levanta-se de modo a pôr-se sentado ao chão e com uma das mãos tocando o rosto de Kagome e trazendo a atenção do olhar da jovem para si ele então diz pausadamente à ela:

_Kagome, está tudo bem agora, acalme-se!

Mal acaba ele de dizer a frase, Kagome sucumbe à euforia e perde os sentidos caindo desfalecida aos braços de Inuyasha que a ampara e preocupado diz:

_Kagome! O que foi? Acorde! Kagome!

Recobrando aos poucos os sentidos, mas ainda em choque ela continua a balbuciar palavras sem sentido. Kaede aproxima-se de Inuyasha e diz:

_Leve-a para casa, isso vai passar, ela apenas ficou muito confusa com tudo o que aconteceu. Logo estará tudo bem.

Inuyasha, então, levanta-se a carregando nos braços e a levando para sua casa, acompanhado por Sango e Miroku.

Chegando à casa, Kagome é acomodada pelo esposo em sua cama com muito cuidado. Sango, que estava recostada à porta do quarto, pergunta:

_Precisa de algo, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha, que à essa altura, estava sentado à cama acariciando os cabelos de Kagome e zelando por ela, diz:

_Obrigada, Sango, mas creio que não seja necessário. Pode ir cuidar do monge, com certeza ele está precisando mais do que eu!

Ao dizer tais palavras, Inuyasha e Sango acabam rindo, e ela responde:

_Com certeza! Vou cuidar daquele monge devasso agora! Qualquer coisa de que for preciso, não exite em chamar-me!

Inuyasha apenas acena que sim com a cabeça e um sorriso de gratidão em seus lábios.

Sango retira-se do quarto deixando o casal a sós. Inuyasha continua acariciando os cabelos de Kagome e a observando. O hanyou, então, vira um pouco sua cabeça e observa o ventre de Kagome, com muito cuidado, ele leva uma das mãos até o ventre e o acaricia com muito carinho.

A expressão de seu rosto era então completamente diferente da última vez que em que ele o fizera. Dessa vez, ele o fazia com amor. Um sorriso brota como água límpida de uma fonte dos lábios de Inuyasha. Ele então diz bem baixinho para não despertar Kagome:

_Eu cuidarei de você também.

...

Alguns dias se passam.

Inuyasha caminha de um lado para outro na varanda de sua casa acompanhado por Miroku que também fazia aquele passeio sem destino com o hanyou.

Ambos param bruscamente ao ouvir um choro muito alto de criança. Miroku pula aos berros em cima das costas de Inuyasha dizendo:

_Nasceu!! Nasceu, Cara!! Nasceu!!

_Eu ouvi! Eu ouví1 Saia de cima de mim seu inútil! - diz Inuyasha nervoso.

Choramingando em tom de chantagem emocional, o monge fala:

_Inútil? Então é assim que você trata seu amigo de tantas horas difíceis, que fica aqui com você na espera da chegada do seu filho?

_Tá! Tá! Chega! Que coisa!

Sango abre a porta e avisa Inuyasha:

_É um lindo menino!

_Como está Kagome? - pergunta muito preocupado Inuyasha.

_Está bem! Venha! - Sango conduz o amigo até o quarto onde estavam Kagome com a criança em seus braços.

Kagome sorria muito feliz, inuyasha adentra o quarto e aproxima-se dela devagar com um pouco de receio. Mil coisas passavam na cabeça dele naquele instante, mas achou melhor não comentar e tentar disfarçar isso de Kagome que estava tão feliz com o filho nos braços.

Ao ver Inuyasha entrar no quarto, ela o chama:

_Venha! Venha ver nosso filho!

Ela dizia isso tão alegre que fosse impossível não sorri à ela naquele instante.

Inuyasha aproxima-se de Kagome e dando-lhe um beijo em seus lábios pergunta:

_Como você está?

Kagome olha-o com espanto e responde:

_Oras?! Feliz! Como deveria estar?

Inuyasha sorri, ela também acaba fazendo o mesmo e diz olhando para o filho:

_Este é o nosso menino! Como será seu nome?

Inuyasha para e observa a criança por algum tempo: cabelos negros e pele alva, rosto, mãos... Tudo lembrava-lhe Kagome, não havia nenhum indício que acusa-se à Kouga ou à ele.

Kagome percebe a maneira como Inuyasha olhava a criança, como se procurasse por algo, então ela diz:

_O que foi Inuyasha? O que está procurando?

Inuyasha, meio sem graça diz:

_É uma pena, tão lindo, mas não se aprece nem um pouco comigo e sim com a mãe dele.

Kagome dá um sorriso aliviada e fala por fim tocando com o indicador o narizinho do bebê que acaba abrindo seus olhinhos.

Inuyasha admira bestificado aquele pequenino e radiante par de olhos cor de âmbar a luzir naquele rostinho cândido incomodado pelo toque de Kagome.

Por fim, Kagome sorrindo por achar muito engraçada a cara de bôbo feita por Inuyasha que admirava sem conseguir dizer nada e boquiaberto aquela criaturinha linda e frágil com seus pequeninos olhinhos amarelos brilhantes que pareciam reconhecê-lo:

_Diga oi para o papai!

Continua...


	28. Chapter 28

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 28**

Kagome olha para Inuyasha e pergunta:

_Como o chamaremos?

Inuyasha olha assustado para ela e diz:

_Você sabe que não sou bom com esse tipo de coisas, o que você decidir estará bom. Você possui um bom gosto.

_Inuyasha! Vamos!

Inuyasha insistiu mais um pouco mas não resistiu a pressão de Kagome e acaba cedendo:

_Está certo! Mas vou logo avisando que não sou bom para esse tipo de coisa!

_Deixe de ser dramático! Veja só o rostinho dele e diga como o chamaremos?

Inuyasha pára e olha fixamente no rosto da criança nos braços de Kagome que parecia reconhecê-lo e o encarava o tempo todo deixando o hanyou mais confuso ainda, até que ele diz:

_Talvez... Pudéssemos o chamar de... Shinji.

_Shinji...Gostei!

Kagome sorri deixando Inuyasha mais aliviado.

...

Sesshoumaru olhava o horizonte da entrada de seu mausoléu onde vivia com Rin e Aiko. O vento levava as folhas caídas das árvores em redemoinhos anunciando a chegada do outono nos montes.

Era entardecer, o sol estava recolhendo-se, e Sesshoumaru continuava a fitá-lo incansavelmente até que em seu rosto frio e sem expressões surge a presença do espanto.

Desde que se envolvera com Rin, Sesshoumaru havia despertado em si uma espécie de sentido adverso. Observando a natureza e seus fenômenos ele possuía visões, estas nem sempre traziam boas notícias e por mais uma vez ele acabara de ver algo observando o pôr-do-sol que lhe chamara a atenção e lhe desconcertara a compostura de tal forma que fora capaz de fazer seu rosto tão inexpressivo demonstrar o espanto que sentira por aquilo que acabava de ver. Em sussurro para não assustar Rin e Aiko que estavam sentados no gramado observando os pássaros:

_Não pode ser... Isso não será possível! Eu... Não permitirei.

Aiko brincava correndo dentre os canteiros de rosas de Sesshoumaru espantando os pardais e grilos que ali escondiam-se. Rin observava o filho sempre lhe alertando dos perigos:

_Aiko, tome cuidado! Você pode se machucar dentre os espinhos das roseiras! Não corra tão depressa!

Sesshoumaru enfim, quebra seu estado estático e caminha até onde Rin estava sentada e acomoda-se ao lado da esposa dizendo:

_Ele cresce a olhos vistos a cada dia que passa.

Rin sorri e vira-se para Sesshoumaru, que não tirava seus olhos do filho a observá-lo.

A jovem encosta a cabeça ao ombro do youkai e diz muito amorosamente:

_Sim, e algum dia, será tão forte quanto o pai, pois corajoso ele já é! Veja como corre dentre as roseiras sem temer seus espinhos!

Sesshoumaru, ainda sem tirar os olhos do filho diz:

_Esse é o meu maior receio.

Rin não compreende o que Sesshoumaru quis dizer com aquilo, mas a maneira séria com a qual o youkai proferiu tais palavras chamou a atenção e despertou o medo no coração da jovem que pergunta com ares de preocupação:

_O que está havendo, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru permanece em silêncio e evita olhar para Rin. Sabendo que ele não dir-lhe-ia nada, ela então fica em silêncio e olha para o filho temendo o pior.

...

Miroku cortava a lenha enquanto Sango preparava a refeição para todos. Kagome aproveitava para descansar em seu quarto enquanto o pequenino Shinji ainda dormia.

Inuyasha auxiliava Miroku na tarefa com a lenha. A vida seguia calma no vilarejo, já fazia alguns dias que youkais não eram mais vistos pelas redondezas ou se ouvia falar de ataques pelas proximidades. Não tiveram mais notícias de Kouga desde sua última visita, o que de certa forma preocupava Kagome.

Kouga havia literalmente desaparecido das redondezas sem dar notícias para seus amigos.

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."  
" Uma Lótus em Meu Coração."

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma! Também baseada na obra " A Dama Do Lago."

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 29**

O sol começava a se pôr, o outono estava chegando com sua brisa gélida. Sango estava em pé à beira do velho fogão de pedra da cabana de Kaede preparando um aromático e saboroso chá para todos espantarem o frio.

Miroku aproxima-se da esposa a abraçando por trás e dando-lhe um doce beijo em sua face dizendo:

_O cheiro é ótimo, parece-me muito bom!

_Já chegou o monge intrometido! – diz Sango sorrindo em tom de brincadeira com Miroku.

Ele então pergunta:

_Onde está Lótus?

Apontando com a mão para o lado onde jazia sobre uma esteira a cestinha de bambus com a pequenina e bela garotinha envolta em mantas de lã muito bem aquecida, a mãe diz:

_Aqui do meu ladinho onde posso vigiá-la e protege-la de qualquer tipo de criatura, inclusive do pai babão que vem sempre quando ela está adormecida e a acorda fazendo-a chorar muito!

Miroku fica ruborizado coça a cabeça e tenta argumentar:

_Ah! Sango! Crianças choram por qualquer coisa! Vai com calma!

Sango virasse e beija o rosto de Miroku que fervia de vergonha e encabulação.

...

Na varanda, Shippou brincava de pegar com Kirara atirando um pedaço de graveto e a pequena youkai corria apanhar e devolver à ele. Tudo isso era supervisionado pela vovó Kaede que envolta em uma manta de lã observava o por do sol da varanda protegida do vento gélido que estava a soprar.

No alto da colina, Não muito longe da cabana de Kaede, Inuyasha estava sentado apoiado na Tensseiga observando o poente ao lado de Kagome e Shinji que estavam protegidos por um cobertor.

O pequenino dormia nos braços da mãe candidamente. Inuyasha vira-se para Kagome. Deixando cuidadosamente a Tessaiga ao chão bem ao seu lado ele então, com ambas as mãos, ajeita a coberta que teimava em escapar dos ombros de Kagome e muito zeloso diz:

_Não acha melhor entrarmos agora? Está frio e Shinji ainda é muito pequenino.

Sorrindo Kagome olha o sol e diz:

_Só mais um minuto Inuyasha e já entraremos. Faz muito tempo que não observo o pôr do sol ao seu lado, gostaria de aproveitar mais um pouco esta ocasião.

Kagome recosta sua cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha que a abraça com ambos os braços sorrindo e dando um beijo na testa da jovem.

Eles permanecem em silêncio por algum tempo até que Kagome diz:

_Onde estará Kouga?

Inuyasha fica surpreso com a pergunta e ao mesmo tempo evidentemente enciumado e responde meio áspero:

_Por aí perambulando atrás de algum novo "rabo de saia"!

_Inuyasha!! – recrimina-o Kagome muito zangada. Como pode falar algo tão grotesco assim de Kouga?

_Tenho motivos e de sobra para dizer isso e muito mais coisas, que não vêem ao caso! – diz Inuyasha olhando de cantos de olhos e ameaçadoramente para Kagome, ela, por sua vez, abaixa a cabeça e fica em silêncio apenas pensando onde e o que deveriam estar se passando com o lobo que desaparecera desde o nascimento de Shinji e nunca mais dera notícias.

...

Rin fechava as cortinas e ascendiam os candelabros do mausoléu enquanto Aiko brincava próximo à fogueira com algumas peças de mahjong.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma cadeira de bambus sustentando seu rosto por uma das mãos e observando as labaredas da lareira queimando a lenha e outrora Aiko.

O silêncio da casa era apenas quebrado com o canto de Rin que caminhava pelos corredores fechando janelas e iluminando o ambiente.

Sesshoumaru suspira e diz murmurante:

_Que eu esteja errado, ou que o destino possua outros rumos. Que os deuses tenham piedade de sua alma meu filho. E que nos guarde a todos do que virá a nos assolar.

Mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru volta os olhos com muito receio para o filho e diz pó fim:

_Se eu que sou um youkai completo pude encontrar o caminho certo a ser seguido, porque você, meu filho, não pode? Por quê?

Os pássaros voam em debandada para recolherem-se pela noite que já estava ali presente.

Sesshoumaru levanta-se e caminha até Aiko estendendo-lhe a mão.

Um pouco assustado com a atitude do pai, Aiko olha fixamente para ele e segura sua mão levantando-se do chão.

Sesshoumaru conduz o filho até a janela e enfim o segura no colo erguendo-o de modo que pudesse avistar o lado de fora e diz:

_Uma vez meu filho, seu pai quis dominar tudo onde os olhos podem tocar dessas terras, mas ele não o fez.

_Por que papai? – pergunta o pequenino olhando Sesshoumaru que responde:

_Amor, meu filho, por amor.

**FIM**

________________________

_  
Esta fiction termina aqui, porém, creio que mais esteja por vir ao clã da Lua Prateada e seus amigos._

Agradeço carinhosamente a todos que acompanham a fiction. Muito obrigada.

Deixo a última frase de Sesshoumaru para que todos reflitam:

"_Amor, meu filho, por amor."

Essa sempre foi a mensagem que desejei passar a todos os leitores desde o princípio. Espero que ela tenha ficado muito clara em todos os acontecimentos do enredo.  
Sempre, brigas ou alegrias, todas foram movidas por um único sentimento: o amor.

Obrigada a todos e até a próxima.

"Uma Amizade Que Transcende Gerações."

Karol - Colunista Sesshoumaru


End file.
